Data Warriors
by Sonatawind
Summary: In world that has been at war for a long time, it is unknown if the fighting will ever stop… But what wasn't expected, was a group of doctors to fall right into it and change everything be it for better or for worse.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to Data Warriors. This series is kind of a crossover but not really. It's inspired by TRON heavily but we don't have any real contact with any of the characters from that movie or the Grid. This place is all it's own. Anyhow, before reading I recommend reading the first story over on my deviant Art page as this is part of a Trilogy. (I have a link on my profile here that can take you to my page.) The story is known as Genesis. It's in my Trauma Center Stories folder and under the folder marked as Data Trilogy Remix. It's the first in the series and gives a full background of Esanii and the OCs that are part of this story. If you don't read it you're probably gonna wind up very lost. Also, don't let the first two chapters fool you, I promise the Trauma Center characters are part of this. Just give it time. Now that's out the way, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>It is said in legends of old, that with in the Digital World, balance will always be found. There will always be conflict and power to overcome it. There will always be death to bring sorrow and new life to bring happiness. There will always be despair and hope.<p>

Balance is essential for the Digital World if it wishes to grow. It is at its strongest when true balance is achieved with all things in it. Everything thrives and develops. When it falls out of balance, growth is stunted. Development can sometimes be brought to a near stand still if the imbalance is extreme.

Now, this is speaking of the Digital World as whole. There are times it's not the world that has fallen out of balance. Rather, it's individual parts of it that have fallen out of balance.

Here, I speak of my homeland, Esanii. For 300 cycles it's been in constant war. Ruled by a corrupt 'king' as he would call himself. The Data Children and Children of the Fire have been shown no mercy by his army. Constantly hiding in the Magma Caverns or the Energy Towers, they all live in fear.

The ancestors are unsettled by all that has happened. They weren't left out of the suffering, if anything, this king that has taken control has proven to be one of the worst enemies Esanii has ever had to deal with. He found a way to use the ancestors as well in matters I'd rather not speak of… It's just too painful to talk about.

I feel powerless without my fellow Grand Trinity Phoenixes by my side. Poor Virxinia and Jivin were caught by that bloodthirsty king in an effort to help our people. Serafina was safe which gave me some peace of mind, but for how long was the question.

I hate standing by just watching my home suffer but there's nothing I can do. I let him catch me Esanii loses its last Phoenix and it would be utter chaos.

Some how though… I will find a way to return the balance to Esanii. Legends of old always says there's a way and they haven't been wrong before.

Here I lie in wait for the moment to come, with spirits of warriors by my side. It was just a matter time when the right ones who could help would come and restore the balance that has been lost.


	2. The Ongoing Battle

The warrior entered the portal room with determination in his eyes. He looked around, seeing the beam of light in the center of the room and the control panels around it.

_Finally… this ends today. _He thought as he walked towards the controls.

_No more User soldiers… _

He drew his sword, ready to strike the controls. Just as his blade was about to make contact he stopped.

… _I'm not alone._

He whirled around swinging his sword. His blade met with another's, that of a young woman with yellow eyes and armor with glowing circuits that matched.

"I wouldn't go breaking things that aren't yours." she hissed.

"I have my reasons to." he growled.

He jumped back, trying to attack her again. She reacted, blocking each swing of his sword. She was fast… very fast, but that wasn't going to stop him from completing his task.

They fought around the room, few cuts here and there but no fatal blow had been made. He was growing weary…

_Now or never._

As they worked their way around the room again, he took a moment to throw her off guard and used it to smash the main control panel for the portal. The beam of light from the center of the room faded. The warrior grinned, knowing he had done what he needed to do.

_The revolution begins now._

The woman tackled the warrior to the ground, pinning him, her sword at his neck.

"Now you've done it, you die now."

The warrior's grin didn't falter. "Do as you wish."

The woman hissed as she raised her sword to prepare the final blow she was going to make his chest. Before she could strike, there was a snapping of fingers that kept her from doing so.

"No need to kill him, Harmony."

Harmony lowered her sword, but didn't let the warrior go. The warrior looked to the side to see another man enter the room. His eyes narrowed as he recognized who he was. Anyone in Esanii knew who he was.

"Malus Cordis…" the warrior growled.

Malus grinned. "Glad to know my reputation is still strong, even among you Data Ninjas."

Malus looked over to the portal clicking his tongue. "How rude, you broke one of my toys… Oh well, I have enough User soldiers, don't need more."

"It'll end eventually Malus, you know it."

"I do, and when it does end… I'll be on top." Malus looked to Harmony. "I believe a message better be sent to the Data Children that resistance is futile, we'll use this warrior as one." he smirked. "You know what to do, my crown jewel."

Harmony nodded. She raised her sword, striking down the on the warrior's right arm. He screamed as his right arm broke off, disintegrating into crystals and disappearing.

Malus snickered as he snapped his fingers again. "Fletcher."

A young man with blue circuit armor like Malus' appeared behind him.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Help Harmony drag this scum back outside to his Aquarca, I know for fact he has one, every last Data Ninja does."

Fletcher nodded, going over to Harmony and carrying the warrior out with her.

Malus looked at the portal again. "Hm… Bethany."

Another person appeared in the room. A young woman with pale green circuit armor.

"Yes?"

"How are our numbers in soldiers? Do we outnumber the Data Beings?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good… our portal is broken because of a warrior… Well looks like his effort was a lost cause."

Bethany got an uneasy look. "Actually… there is one problem sir."

"Hm?" Malus turned to her confused. "What?"

"We may outnumber them, but our soldiers still end up wounded. Our Virus soldiers are fine along with the corrupt Data Children soldiers… it's the User soldiers is where the worry is… the Data Healers we have have no idea how to treat Users and they need medical attention badly."

"I see… and your suggestion?"

"We need to bring in doctors from Earth… and with our portal broken it will be difficult."

Malus nodded. "True… but of course, we have another way in, it's just back on Esanii. We made this island so we could have no disruptions when transporting soldiers."

"I'm aware sir, we can transport them that way, it'll just be a bit more difficult if Data Warriors try breaking in, I'm not saying that will happen, but we know what that island is like… it just doesn't function the same way as a system does."

"Then we'll just prepare, be sure to get the best doctors." Malus smirked. "Of course… I'm sure you've already picked out who you will want to bring."

Bethany grinned. "Oh yes… and trust me when I say this… They are, the best of the best."


	3. Assignments

"That should do it."

Joseph stood back as he tested the machine in front of him. A few beeps from the monitor assured him it was fully functioning and ready for use again.

_Never thought I would find myself repairing medical equipment for a living._

The two nurses that were with him applauded his work.

"Thank you so much Mr. Frost." The nurse he knew as Emma said with a smile. "You fixed it so quickly, quite remarkable."

Joseph gave a gentle smile. "Just doing my job, call if you need anything else."

Joseph grabbed his tool bag and left without another word. He was still adjusting to his new job at Resurgam First Care. He enjoyed helping others... But longed to be back where he was before...

_I wonder how things are in Esanii right now... _He thought, frowning a little. _It just gets worse with every passing day... and I can't do anything. _

"Esha, how many times do I have to tell you? I hate medical conferences with a burning passion, and the last one I went to it was sheer madness!"

Joseph looked down the hallway to see one of the many doctors he knew at Resurgam talking with the chief.

_Classic Gabe... _Joseph thought smiling a little.

Esha scowled at the doctor. "Gabe, the rest of your team has already said yes, even Naomi is going. Also, doctors from Caduceus are going to be there if that should perk your interests a little."

Gabe cocked an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "Since you won't leave me alone till I say yes I'll agree to it, under the condition you don't mind me falling asleep at said meeting."

"Ugh... Fine, just be there and don't be late."

"No promises."

Gabe walked away before Esha could retaliate.

"She never learns does she?" Joseph asked, grinning.

Gabe looked at Joseph smirking. "Pretty much. How's your day been Mr. Fix-it?"

"Pretty standard. You?"

"Few pain in the neck patients, Esha on my case about a big meeting, nothing new."

"How big?"

"Let's talk about it in my office and not here. You owe me a game of cards."

Joseph nodded following Gabe into his office. He glanced over at the big monitor over by Gabe's computer.

"RONI giving you any trouble?"

"Nothing from the usual, still cheating when it comes to games though."

The monitor turned on as a robotic female voice spoke up.

"Doctor, I only play well because of-"

"I know RONI, because you can process things so quickly, stop yelling at me." Gabe said rolling his eyes. "You got info on that company yet?"

"Still processing doctor."

Joseph sat down on the big couch cocking an eyebrow. "What company?"

Gabe joined him pulling out a deck of cards. "The one that's hosting this meeting, rather know what I'm getting myself into."

Gabe began shuffling the cards before giving some to Joseph.

"And the name of said company?" Joseph asked.

Gabe thought for a moment. "En... Uh... Oh, Entech. That's it. Esha said they apparently have some breakthrough in medical technology. Honestly, the whole thing sounds stupid."

Joseph froze as he heard the name.

_Todd... What are you up to now?_

"Entech... You don't say?"

Gabe narrowed his eyes as he noted how stiff Joseph had become.

"Got a problem with them?"

Joseph lowered his head a little.

"That was the company I used to work for before I started here. Remember? Three years ago?"

"Yeah I remember, boss was a grade A jerk and was abusive to his employees. Don't know how that concerns us."

"Gabe... You should reconsider and not go."

"Joseph, we'll be fine, sides if I run into him I could kick his butt for ya."

Joseph shook his head.

"No, Gabe, listen, Todd is a nut job and so are his employees, I really don't think you should be there..." _Knowing Todd this is something big._

Gabe placed a hand on Joseph's shoulder, giving a reassuring look.

"Joseph, I know you're looking out for me since we've been friends for who knows how long, but don't lose your head over this. We'll be fine."

"... Alright, but if something happens, you owe me ten bucks."

Gabe smirked. "You're on, now come on, I brought you in here to play poker, not talk about work."

Joseph nodded giving a bit of a smile. As they began to play, he still couldn't take his mind off Entech though.

_What would Todd want with doctors?_

* * *

><p>"All of us have been asked to attend?"<p>

Director Robert Hoffman nodded. The employees he had before him were all confused at the sudden appearance of this meeting they were asked to attend. He himself was surprised about who had been asked to attend.

His best team surgical team, Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson.

Another one of his best surgeons, Tyler Chase.

The best researcher Caduceus had, Victor Niguel.

And finally, the biggest surprise, the recent recruits they had received from one of the other branches of Caduceus. Markus Vaughn, Valerie Blaylock, and Elena Salazar.

"Yes… they asked for the seven of you specifically… I wish I could tell you why but… they insist."

The group nodded, understanding.

"The meeting is being held in Cumberland, Maine. You'll be flying out on Thursday and the meeting will be on Saturday, it'll be short from what they told me. You'll be seeing in advancement they've made in some medical equipment."

_Guess they want opinions of more higher class doctors. _Tyler thought, grinning a little.

"Then we just come back?" Derek asked.

Hoffman nodded. "Yes, best behavior from all of you, I'll be sure arrangements are made so that all of your surgeries are covered. You're all dismissed."

The group left the room. Each going their own way discussing about what they had been told. Some unsure, others excited.

Derek wasn't sure what to think at all as he and Angie went down to their office.

_Just seems too random… _he thought, rubbing the back of his neck a little.

"Derek?"

Derek turned his head to Angie. "Hm?"

"You're not worrying over the meeting are you?"

"I wouldn't say worrying… more like confused… I mean, we've never heard of this company before and suddenly they just contact Caduceus asking for our opinion on something? I thought we didn't exactly associate with smaller organizations."

"I've never heard of Entech either, but from what Director Hoffman told us, they seem to be a successful company, just not big in the news." she giggled a little. "I think someone is too used to judging companies as successful by how much news coverage they get."

Derek gave a sheepish look. "Ehehe… Yeah… Let's not bring up bad memories shall we?"

"Of course, how about we get the last of our rounds done? It'll take your mind off things."

Derek nodded. "Yeah… that would be great."

Angie smiled. "Then let's go."


	4. The Meeting

The day for the meeting came quickly for the doctors. All reported to the Entech Building at 6:00 PM. They were all chauffeured there by cars that were provided by the company. The doctors all sat quietly during the drive, not really having anything to say. Well… save the occasional Maria complaining about it being cramped in the car next to Gabe. It was a relief when they finally arrived at the building.

It was nothing too impressive. Just seemed like a standard office building to them. They were greeted by one of the employees who introduced himself as Anthony and to be referred to as such.

_No last name? _Gabe thought as he followed the man inside with the others. _Kind of unprofessional for someone to ask to be referred by their first name._

They were lead around the building till they were finally brought to a big white room with folding chairs set up around something that was covered in a white tarp.

"Please, have a seat." Anthony said he made his way over to the draped object.

The doctors did as told, taking their seats.

"I'm glad that all of you could make it this evening. We at Entech have been looking forward into unveiling our latest advancement in technology to the public and help better the world of medicine, but we wanted the opinions from specialists first before doing so."

Tyler grinned. _Called it._

"And now…" Anthony trailed off as he grabbed the the tarp. "I give you, the Digitizer!"

He pulled off the drape revealing something that resembled a cannon, just smaller, with odd canisters hooked up around it.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "A toy gun… how interesting…" he mumbled.

Maria elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Shut it, moron."

"Ow!"

The doctors looked at the Digitizer, perplexed about how something like this would be helpful in medical terms. Questions were starting to be asked by some of the doctors and Anthony answered with confidence… but something seemed off.

Derek noticed before questions had started to be asked that Anthony seemed to keep looking up at a particular part of the room. When he took a moment to see where he was looking, he could see Anthony was looking up to a pair of tinted windows that looked down in the room.

Derek looked over to Gabe, giving a concerned look.

Gabe didn't need to hear him speak to know Derek was trying to say something felt off about what was going on.

_So I'm not the only one… _Gabe thought as he quickly scanned the room and looking at Anthony carefully.

_He seems confident in his answers… that's normal… but… there's a hint of excitement in his voice… and the way his eyes keep darting backup the windows that are looking into this room means he's probably giving signals to someone who's looking from those windows… and…_

Gabe hadn't noticed it earlier, but the door they had entered through was shut… and shut tight at that.

_Those doors better not be locked…_

_**Todd is a nut job and so are his employees, I really don't think you should be there...**_

Gabe narrowed his eyes.

_Okay, taking in those words of advice now, I'm out of here. _

Gabe got up stretching, interrupting Anthony in the middle of an answer. "Well, this has been interesting but I think I've seen enough, I'm out of here."

Anthony narrowed his eyes.

_Oh, someone is not happy. Guess he DOES have something planned and doesn't want me leaving._

"I wasn't finished." Anthony said, with a slight growl in his voice.

"Sure, these other guys can listen, I'm bored, see you guys later."

Gabe started making his way for the door. The others were confused, except for Derek who decided to join in with Gabe.

"I'll go with him to be sure he doesn't try snooping around the building."

_What's gotten into those two? _Angie thought.

The room went dead silent as a low hum was heard… and the sound of Anthony chuckling.

"On the contrary… Dr. Cunningham and Dr. Stiles."

The two doctors turned around, their eyes widening a little as they noticed a faint green glow coming from the barrel of the gun.

"None of you are going ANYWHERE!"

Out of instinct Derek and Gabe shouted. "RUN!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats trying to make a break for it… but it was too late.

An odd sensation came over their bodies as they were hit by green lasers. Anthony watched as each one of them was broken down into pixels till they vanished from sight.

He grinned at his success, pulling out a small radio.

"We got them sir, they're coming your way."


	5. War Zone

It was dark all around Derek. He couldn't see anything and couldn't feel anything for that matter.

_What's happening to us…?_

"Help…"

"Huh?"

Derek's vision came back to him. He found himself in some sort of area that was black with blue circuit patterns everywhere and balls of light floating around. Derek found himself floating as well.

"W-Where am I…?" he asked.

"The Data Bridge."

Derek looked around again, trying to locate the voice.

"The what…?"

In an instant a young man appeared before him, startling Derek. Derek backed up a little to the best of his ability taking in the man's features. He was fair skinned and had pale brown hair. His eyes were a deep blue and had glowing circuit marks in them. He had matching marks on his face and the clothes he wore… it was unlike anything Derek had ever seen. It was some sort of armor with glowing patterns on it. He looked at Derek with both a serious and desperate look in his eyes.

"The Data Bridge." the man repeated. "It is the space between Earth and the Digital World."

"D-Digital World…?"

The man nodded. "I am Eric, a Data Warrior from that world, from an island known as Esanii."

"Derek Stiles… of Earth…"

"It's nice to meet you… I am in need of your help."

Derek blinked back confusion. "Huh? My help?"

Eric nodded again. "My fellow Data Warriors and I have been waiting a long time for Users who would be able to aid us… Malus Cordis always brought Users who were loyal to him and his conquest but now… finally, Users who weren't sworn loyal to him have come… Users that can fight back against him."

Derek shook his head, doing his best to back up again.

"Whoa, hold a minute, I don't who you're talking about, or what the heck is going on here… I don't know if I can be much help with whatever it is you need. I'm just a doctor."

"I'll try to keep it short and simple. My home, Esanii, has been at war for the past 300 cycles with a User known as Malus Cordis who has taken over. We still fight back but all our efforts have been futile due to his army being composed of both Data Beings and Users. Users are near impossible to defeat due to structure and having the power of Data Warriors that have been Soul Fused to them. Ark, who is my leader, has been trying to find ways to even the odds and now… the solution has arrived with you and the 12 others that have been brought here… Please… we ask that you help us… help us win back our home…"

Derek got an unsure look in his eyes. "I-I don't know if that's such a good idea… We're only healers… not fighters… and I don't know anything about how your world works or… anything. I won't be much use to you."

"You can be… With my help, you will know what to do and anything else you would need to know about my world… Please… I… I'm begging for your help… my people… please… I want to save my home..."

Derek could hear voices in the air. They were calls for help, cries of agony… all calling to him.

_They really are in distress aren't they…? _

Derek thought for a moment before his eyes narrowed. _I'm a doctor… it's my duty to help others…_

He looked Eric right in the eyes. "I'll do it… I want to help."

Eric smiled, gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you…"

A faint blue glow came around Eric. "Now… I give you my power, my knowledge and my armor… Use it well."

Eric faded away, a blue sphere in his place that floated over to Derek. Derek looked at it perplexed before bringing his hands around it.

_Take on your new form here in Esanii._

Derek nodded, clasping the sphere in his hands. Power surged through him and knowledge began to fill his mind of another world. It was overwhelming… he was starting to black out again. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he got a glimpse of his hands… and he could've sworn he saw glowing marks on them.

* * *

><p>"It's happening again." Veronica said over the communications.<p>

Joseph narrowed his eyes as he looked at the data on the screen before him.

"I would've thought he'd avoid bringing anymore Users in if his portal broke… I didn't think he'd ever use the Esanii portal."

"Well… He did, he brought in 13 Users…"

Joseph sighed. _Gabe is one of them… I just know it._

"Joseph, something you should know."

"Hm?"

"The transportation was tampered with. Todd is going to have to go on a mad hunt if he wants all those Users under his control. The Ancestors had them spread out all over Esanii."

Joseph couldn't help but smile. "Todd is not going to be happy with that."

Veronica giggled a little. "Not at all. The Data Warriors are already out looking for them. We find them first, Todd's plan backfires on him… Speaking of, I better join them."

"Alright, I'll see what I can work over here… be safe."

"I will, end of line."

The communication cut off. Joseph leaned back in his chair, thinking over everything.

_Why doctors…?_

* * *

><p><em>Ugh… my head… what hit me…?<em>

Gabe opened his eyes, finding himself a dimly lit room with dark grey paneling and pale blue circuit patterns. He sat up, rubbing his head.

_The heck…? Last I remember I was in that room… then something else happened… Ugh… Why can't I remember…? _

Gabe scanned the room, finding nothing that could tell him anything… until he looked at himself. He was no longer in his suit and labcoat, it had been replaced with an armor with light blue glowing marks.

"Okay… Why I am dressed up like someone from TRON?"

"Ah, you're awake."

Gabe looked over to the side to see a dark skinned man with black hair and blue grey eyes by a doorway. One of the whites in his eyes was completely black and had a pale blue circuit pattern running through it. His clothes had glowing marks that matched. They weren't armor like Gabe's, but looking at it, Gabe knew the attire meant authority.

"And you are?" Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kenneth Brown, I was sent over to see if you were awake and you are, which means you're all set to go for the games."

"Games- Okay, what?! Could someone please explain what the heck is going on here?!"

Kenneth chuckled. "All in good time, right now your friend is waiting for you."

Kenneth opened up a panel by the door, hitting a button. The floor shifted below Gabe and started moving upward.

_I don't like this…_

He was brought up to another floor. Once the floor stopped moving he got up and looked around. He could hear the sound of another panel moving. He looked behind him to see he was right about another panel coming up… and was happy to see the person who was on it.

"Hank!" he shouted, running over to his co-worker.

Hank looked to him, surprised. "Gabe? You're here too?"

"Yeah, any idea what's going on?"

Hank shook his head. "No, I just woke up a few moments ago finding myself dressed in this armor… I see you're in the same situation."

"Yeah… This is reminding me too much of those Sci-Fi movies… and I'm not sure I like the sound of these 'games' we're being taken to."

"Best be on our guard then."

"Right."

Doors opened to the side of them. The shielded their eyes from the light that was on the other side. They felt uneasy going through them but they knew they didn't really have a choice since no other exits were visible. The two looked at each other nodding before going towards the doors and walking out into the light.

Soon as they were on the other side, the brightness dimmed and they found themselves in another elevator. They were taken upward. They couldn't see anything for a few moments before a window opened up in the elevator, showing cheering crowds.

Gabe gulped. "I'm not liking this…"

"Me either…"

The elevator took them up to an arena that appeared to be made out of glass. Soon as it stopped, they stepped off the elevator left. They looked around the arena. They didn't see anyone else and all they could hear was the cheering crowds.

"Greetings! Data Beings and Users!" Someone shouted.

Gabe recognized the voice as Kenneth's.

He looked up to see Kenneth was now on a podium, greeting the crowds with a wave.

"As you may have heard, our leader, Malus Cordis has brought new Users to Esanii, but unfortunately things didn't go as planned. They've been spread all across Esanii and are currently being searched for. I have no doubt we'll be able to round up all of them in time and make them part of us."

The crowds cheered.

Gabe growled. He didn't know why… but something about that was bugging him.

"But, for now, we now have two in our possession, Hank Freebird and Gabriel Cunningham!"

The crowds cheered again, shouting their names.

"Anyone else feeling a little disturbed?" Hank asked.

"Me." Gabe answered.

"And as a way to welcome them to our team and give them a proper initiation, they shall partake in one of our most cherished sports. The Disc Wars!"

"Disc Wars! Disc Wars!" The crowd chanted.

"Disc... what?!" Hank asked.

Gabe gulped. "That doesn't sound exactly fair…" _We're DOOMED…_

"Let us begin… Bring in the Viruses!"

Doors opened up in the arena, letting in people with red eyes and armor with glowing red marks to match, armed with a variety of weapons. From swords and to some kind of glowing disks. Hank and Gabe were surrounded, trapped in the center of the arena.

Hank found himself trembling. "This… is bringing back bad memories…"

Gabe tensed up, clenching his fists. "You and me both Big Guy…" He brought one fist up to guard his face dropping into a defensive stance. _One good thing about the army… You don't lose those instincts…_

Hank got in position as well, though he wasn't sure how much good it would do against weapons. They were outnumbered and had no weapons to speak of.

"Oh, how interesting, we have two war veterans in our presence, Data Beings and Users." Kenneth mused.

Hank growled a little. "I already don't like him."

Gabe just nodded, looking the Viruses over with his eyes, focusing on possible weak points.

_They're probably not good enough with hand to hand if they lose those toys of theirs…_

_I'm really not gonna like this part…_ He nudged Hank a bit and lowered his voice. "If we disarm them, we'll be more even matched."

Hank nodded. "Right… I'll take one side and you take the other?"

Gabe grinned. "Just like old times."

"Indeed."

The two readied themselves, before charging at their respective sides. Hank barreled right through the Viruses on his side, knocking them on to their backs, snatching a sword when he got a moment. Gabe worked his way swiftly through his Viruses, tripping one before stealing their disk. Soon as they two had a weapon, they made their way back to the center, getting into ready positions again.

"Alright, now things are a little more balanced." Hank said, wielding the sword he took high. "Though never really used a sword before."

"Least yours isn't a fancy frisbee." Gabe commented, mimicking how he saw the virus hold it. "They wanna play games… Let's play."

The Viruses that had their weapons taken growled before charging at the two.

Gabe ducked slamming his disk into the back of one when they tripped. "Gotcha!"

The Virus cried out before breaking into red crystals, dissolving to the ground. Hank's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh…" The Virus he had stolen from was coming right at him. Hank reacted, slashing at the Virus in the chest. The same thing happened again as the Virus in front of him became a pile of red crystals.

The crowds went wild, chanting their names again.

"What just…"

"Greeeeaaaaat." Gabe groaned. "We're in a world of homicidal maniacs! This is just like the war ALL over again!"

"And we didn't have a say in it this time…"

More Viruses came at them.

"Like the gladiators…"

The two charged at the Viruses, slashing away, creating more piles of red crystal that eventually faded away with time. Hank felt disgusted with himself seeing all the piles that they were making. He hated this… he really hated it.

Gabe felt disturbed, his hands started to shake as his attacks took more strikes to wind up with a pile of crystals as a result. _No, no, no not now, not now…_ He repeated in his mind shaking his head quickly. "Anyone else feeling the ol' PTS coming back?" He asked backing up a bit.

Hank nodded. "In full swing… and they just keep coming."

Seemed like every Virus they killed, ten more would appear in its place. Hank was trembling.

"I don't know if I can keep this up…"

Gabe growled a bit, he was shaking as well, in his minds eye the viruses kept getting replaced with human soldiers. It was like he was reliving those days all over again. "Can't unsee it… I can't…" He slashed one virus that came at him in the head reducing them to crystals. "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Kenneth smiled, seeing them suffer. _That's right… let it take the pain away from you…_

Hank brought a hand to his head, there were black marks starting to form under his eyes. _No… I left that behind me.. Make it stop!_

Gabe was breathing hard, dropping his disk as he started screaming. "JUST LEAVE US ALONE! I-I I CAN'T KILL ANYMORE!" _Let us go, just please leave us alone… I can't take this, I can't… I can't…_

_That's right… let corruption take you. _Kenneth thought.

"_Let me take this burden off your shoulders then." _a voiced whispered to Gabe.

Gabe's eyes widened a bit before looking around. _Who said that…? _

"_I did. They want you to crack under all this pressure… they hit your weak points… your trauma from war."_

_I can't do it anymore… Please… _Gabe wasn't sure how much faith to put in a voice, in his head but he figured it was better then getting killed where he stood. _Just take me away from all this…_

"_Then I'll fight for you, rest your head. Let me take over."_

Gabe closed his eyes. _The body is yours… Just don't let me die out here…_

Gabe's senses went numb as something else filled his body. He opened his eyes, but instead of them being their normal caramel brown they were deep blue with light blue circuit marks.

"I promise." he said… as if he were someone else. "On my Data Healer's honor."

He looked over to Hank, grinning a little. "Hey, you there Ephriem?"

Hank nodded, turning his head to show the green marks now on his face. "Yep, Hank needed to rest his head as well. Let's get them out of here, Jake."

Gabe nodded, pulling a disk from his back while Hank pulled a small pole from his belt that turned into a giant hammer.

Kenneth's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!"

Hank gave a bit of a playful grin. "What's the matter? Don't like the fact WE'RE here now?"

Kenneth growled. "Viruses, have no mercy!"

"Ready Jake?"

"Ready."

They charged at the Viruses, taking them on with ease… as if they had been doing this their whole life. During his attacks, Gabe tapped the side of his headset, a small beep sounding off.

_Alright, signal sent, now it's just waiting for help to come._

The two continued with their battle, taking out Viruses left and right. After what felt like a forever a loud shattering noise stopped everything.

Gabe and Hank looked up to see a tank flying in, landing in the center of the arena. The cockpit opened up and young man with dirty blond hair and green circuits came out.

"Get in!" he shouted.

The two didn't hesitate and quickly got inside.

The young man returned to his control seat. "Get them buckled in Vern!" he barked before going up to his control station in the tank.

Gabe closed his eyes. "Alright, I'm done, you can come out now, Gabe."

Gabe's senses came back to him, as he relaxed opening his eyes. "Whoa…" He said putting a hand to his head. "Major head rush…"

Hank did the same, nodding in agreement. "That… was something…"

"Well, least we got to you guys in time." a voice chimed in.

The two looked over to see a young woman with light blue hair and deep blue eyes walking over to them. "In there any longer and you would've-" she stopped short when her eyes landed on Gabe.

"No way…" she whispered.

Gabe's eyes widened. "VERN!?" He exclaimed standing up straighter. "How… How the HECK did you get in here!?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you!"

Hank looked at the two. "You… know each other?"

"Yep." Gabe said, not taking his eyes off of Vern. "She's the girlfriend of my friend Joseph, knew her for awhile but stopped hearing about her from Joseph… I just thought you got ticked at him and ignored him or dumped him… No offense, but I've seen enough relationships fail." _Mine included..._

"None taken, Gabe… No, something bigger happened, I'll tell you about on the way, best buckle down, Tyto tends to fly crazy."

Gabe nodded doing so, as did Hank. Gabe having ridden in an ambulance with Maria more than he would like, gripped parts of the tank. _I guess Maria's insane driving was practice for something…_

Vern sat beside him, frowning a bit.

"I'm sorry you got brought here too... This wasn't supposed to happen."

Gabe shrugged. "Life happens… Not your fault unless you told those nuts to throw us in there… and I'm guessing if you had, you wouldn't have ever been with someone like Joseph. He's not the crazy evil overlord type."

"No… that's Todd you're describing."

"Todd… Isn't he the jerk?" Gabe asked in some irritation remembering one incident. "The one who let his employee's beat Joseph to a pulp?"

"The very one… he's the overlord here."

"... I really should've listened when Joseph warned me about Entech…"

"Well… can't change it now. What's done is done… let's just be sure you don't end up stuck here forever."

Gabe's head snapped to the side so he was looking directly at her. "... Forever!?" He asked. "We could wind up stuck here… FOREVER!?" _Joseph… Next time you work for a total psycho warn me of possibly getting stuck where human beings ought not be!_

"Could, there is the word could, we're working on it, but right now… Todd has control of the way out, we've been trying to get this figured out for CYCLES. We finally thought we cut him off by destroying his personal portal but that fell through. Poor Liam went through pain for nothing… Now he's using the portal that's located here on Esanii… Gentlemen… you're in a war zone."

Gabe put his head in his hands. "Here we go… War zone… That's JUUUST peachy." He muttered sarcastically. "Nothing says fun like a WAR!"

Hank lowered his head. "Perfect…"

"Sorry… but, we're heading to one of the Power Towers, you'll be safe there… and if you want Gabe, you can have a word with Joseph, I can get a communication set up."

"That would be great… Got some questions for him, and don't worry I'm not blaming him for any of this. He tried to warn me, but I was too stubborn." He thought back to their conversation. "Come to think of it… He even warned me that Todd was an utter psycho… Great… I need to tell him he was right all along too." _But at least I might get some answers… He knows about this place he's gotta know how to survive in it too..._

"I remember he seemed worried about something, now I know what… Well, you'll be able to talk with him at Crystal Tower… For now, I'll fill you in what's going on to the best of my ability."

He nodded. "Sounds good… Spill."

Veronica cleared her throat.

"It all started ten years ago…"


	6. Prisoners

"HOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!"

Markus clung to the small piece of large rock mass he was sitting on, trying to stay as far away from the flowing magma around him.

"This is officially the worst day ever!"

"Hang on Markus!" Valerie shouted from the shore, Elena right beside her. "Someone is gonna get you out of there!"

Elena watched as a an older looking man jumped from different rocks, making his way towards Markus. This same man had gotten Valerie and her off the magma river. After he had set them down he had introduced himself as Thane and then went straight to finding Markus.

Thane made his way over till he was on a rock close to Markus. He extended a hand to him.

"Take my hand." he instructed.

Markus did as told. Thane jumped up, taking Markus with him across other rocks till they were with Valerie and Elena.

"There, safe and sound." Thane said, dusting his armor off.

Valerie sighed in relief, looking Markus over. "You okay?" she asked.

Markus nodded. "I'm fine… just a little toasted from the magma."

He looked to Thane. "Would you mind telling us where we are since we woke up floating on MAGMA?"

Thane nodded. "You're in Esanii, more specifically the Magma Caverns, home to the Children of the Fire. Consider yourself lucky that you landed here and not topside where the war is going on."

Markus felt his eye twitch a little. "Lucky? I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes! Nearly burnt alive is lucky!?" _I was THIS close to finding out how Stigma felt when they got incinerated!_

Thane shook his head. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. More or less what I mean is, it's better you didn't wind up in Malus' hands corrupted and that I and the others found you first."

"Others…?" Elena asked.

Thane gestured to behind them. They looked to see a crowd of people with different variations of dark skin and red eyes. Their hairs varied from dark brown to different shades of red. Their clothes were more simplistic compared to Thanes. All of them were barefoot from what they could tell.

"These are some of the Children of the Fire, they live down here. They were the ones who alerted me about you three being on the magma river."

One stepped forward out of the crowd. He stood out with the way he was dressed. He had on a robe and actually had shoes on. If they had to guess, he was probably the leader or someone in a high position.

"We knew we could count on you Thane to get them out." the man said.

Thane nodded. "Just doing my duty Eclypse."

Eclypse looked to three. "What are your names, Users?"

"I'm Markus Vaughn, and these are my co-workers, Valerie Blaylock and Elena Salazar."

Ecylpse gave a bow. "It's nice to meet the three of you. You're the second of set of Users we've seen today."

Valerie's eyes got wide. "As in… others like us?"

"Yes, two young women and a young man. We almost mistook one of them for our own because of their eyes."

"Wait… Red eyes…" Markus murmured. "... Was he referred to as CR-S01?"

"Yes, they called him CR for short though, the two young women I mean."

"I can guess who they were then."

Thane looked to Ecyplse. "We're on track then, that makes six out of the thirteen brought here recovered."

Ecyplse nodded. "Good progress then… How about you take them topside now? I think they've had enough heat."

"Yeah that'd be great…" Markus said quietly wondering what had become of the others.

"Alright, I'll take them to Crystal Tower, the other three you saw are there, right?"

"Yes, best to reunite them."

"Will do."

Thane made a wave with his hand and started walking. "Follow me."

The three followed, staying close to each other.

Elena hugged herself a little. "I'm scared…" she whispered.

Markus squeezed her shoulder, giving her a reassuring look. "It's gonna be okay Elena… We'll be fine… I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Val. Promise."

Elena smiled a little. "Thank you…"

"Anytime."

Valerie grinned a bit. "We handled Stigma… I think after that we can handle anything."

"Right."

* * *

><p><em>And I thought I saw everything after I started seeing dead people… <em>Naomi thought as she ran through a cyber grid, trying to shake off her pursuers. She was at her limit though. They had the advantage of speed with bird like creatures they were riding in the air.

_I can't stop… I got to keep going… I need to be able to get home… I need to be able to get back to Alyssa._

"Just surrender and save yourself the pain, User!" shouted one of her pursuers.

"NEVER!" she shouted, short of breath.

"Go in for an attack!"

"Yes sir!"

One of the pursuers dived, going in for a strike. Naomi braced herself for impact.

"Oh no! Not if we can help it!"

SHINK!

SCREECH!

_Huh?_

Naomi opened her eyes, gasping in shock as she saw, what appeared to be a team of young teenagers taking on the pursuers, all dressed in armor with different colors of glowing patterns on them. The one in front with white armor, a young boy, started barking orders. "Rose, Luca, take out the Hysions, Alistair, Mira, take out the riders once they've been knocked off!"

"You got it Alex!" The others said simultaneously, doing as told.

Naomi watched in amazement as they did their task, taking out the pursuers with ease. Alex looked over to her.

"You alright, miss?"

She nodded quickly. "Y-Yes I'm fine… Thank you." She said, impressed at their skills. _Little Guy wishes he could fight like that… _

The one called Alistair looked her over. "Heh… She's a User."

"Probably one of the 13 that got sent here!" the one named Rose shouted, heading over to them after she was done with her task. Luca and Mira followed after.

"She's really pretty!" Luca squealed, getting a slap to the back of her head from Mira. "Luca!"

"What?!"

"Be more polite, this is USER we're talking to."

"I thought I was by complimenting her!"

Alex gave a stern look. "Enough!"

The two girls quieted. "Yes, Alex."

Naomi shook her head. "She's fine, honest… I'm Naomi Kimishima." She introduced herself bowing her head a bit. "Thank you for saving my life."

"It was our pleasure. I'm Alex and this is my team, Rose, Luca, Mira, and Alistair, we're Team Resistance."

They all gave a bow. "Pleasure to meet you Naomi Kimishima."

She smiled a little. "So polite… It's nice to meet you as well." Naomi looked around briefly. "I've been meaning to ask… What is this place exactly?"

Alistair stepped forward. "Esanii, Northern Sector. We're in the Grid Zone. When we got word 13 Users had gotten transported here via our portal and were spread out along different parts of Esanii we came here immediately since this the terrain we know best."

Alex nodded. "Everyone else went to scope the other sectors. I know Thane has located six others Users and brought them to Crystal Tower. Tyto and Vern said they found two at the arena and are transporting them right now. As for the location of the last four I have no idea."

"I'm sure we'll find the last four some how… we have to before Malus Cordis does." Rose said, hugging herself a little. "I don't want more Corrupted Users running around, we already have enough."

Naomi frowned feeling a pang of worry. "Corruption…?" _Like evil spirits…?_ _C-Could this place turn us into that? _

"Just do us a favor… Don't fall into despair or you'll become corrupted.

"Or some other things… We'll explain on the way…" Mira said, looking around. "We gotta get to one of the Power Towers before more Viruses show up… or Corrupted Users, I don't want to possibly cross swords with Harmony."

Luca shuddered. "She's almost as scary as Malus himself…"

Naomi frowned in confusion. "With a name like Harmony you'd think she'd be harmless…" _Then again… A name is only skin deep…_

"Yeah she's perfectly harmonized alright… WITH TERROR!" Alistair yelled. "She's totally insane!"

"Last thing you want is Malus Cordis sicking his 'Crown Jewel' on you. You'll be wishing you were derezzed then take her on in battle." Mira said with narrowed eyes. "She takes great joy just torturing because Malus told her to."

"Like what she did to Liam?" Luca asked.

"Exactly what she did to Liam, he's lucky he made it out alive."

Alistair shuddered, rubbing his right arm. "He's lucky his arm was all they took… They could've just hacked away at him until he was nothing."

"These people are doing it to you kids!?"

"Ma'am we're warriors, we can take it-"

"You're kids." Naomi repeated. "That's not right…"

Alex sighed. "We don't have much of a choice… but… that's not what we should worry about right now… Let's worry about getting to safety. I would say Crystal Tower, but that's quite a bit of ways, let's head for the Temple of Life."

The group nodded in agreement. "Roger that."

* * *

><p>"This is somehow all your fault."<p>

"My fault? Oh please, you just HAD to insult their intelligence!"

"Shut up Chase!"

SMACK!

"Ow!"

Victor Niguel rubbed his head, looking at Tyler Chase with a glare. The two had been imprisoned by the Viruses in with another man, but they had mostly been driving each other crazy for the most part. "Oh that's it." He cracked his knuckles. "It is ON!"

"BRING IT!"

The other man in the room was trying to meditate but had finally had it now that the two were basically trying to kill each other. He calmly got up, walking over to them till he was in front of them.

"Would you two knock it off? It's not helping anyone." he said, trying to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Oh look at that Victor! He speaks!"

"Well I guess assuming mute and unintelligent was a miscalculation then." Victor rolled his eyes. "Guess your the only dumb one Tyler."

"HEY!"

The man shook his head. "Are you two quite finished? I can't hear myself think."

The two gave him a look. "... Victor? Are we finished?" Tyler asked with a smirk.

"No I don't think we are."

"Sorry we're not done yet."

The man sighed. "Alright… I'm giving you ten mili-cycles to quit what you're doing before I FORCE you to stop."

Victor looked the guy over. He wasn't super tall, but he did seem well built but not much of a threat.

Tyler scoffed at the warning. "Ten what? Yeah right… I could probably take you on with my eyes closed-"

The man moved swiftly, sweeping Tyler off the floor and against a wall, pinning him with just one hand. "You were saying?" he asked, his eyes glowing a slight red.

Tyler went a little pale gulping. "Please don't kill me, I have a little sister!" He begged.

Victor covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. It wasn't often that someone reduced Tyler to THAT in seconds.

The man pulled back, lowering Tyler to the ground. "I have no need to kill you… especially in the case you have kin… You have my mercy."

The man walked away, sitting down where he was earlier, trying to meditate.

Tyler looked over to Victor. "Y-You don't think he would kill me would he…?"

Victor gave Tyler a serious look. "Chase… It's a wonder no one has killed you yet."

The man opened one eye. "I'm guessing you two have a programmed purpose just to argue with each other, don't you?"

The doctors both got confused looks on their faces. "It's not arguing!" Tyler said quickly.

"It's heated debate." Victor added.

The man shook his head. "You Users are always interesting in your ways…"

Tyler shrugged. "I create feelings in others they themselves do not understand."

"Yeah, then they want to toss you out a window for it." Victor smirked.

Tyler smirked. "Don't be a hater now. You just wish you looked as good as me."

The man hung his head sighing. _It never ends… _

"Well, since we're cell mates might as well get formalities out of the way, I know your names are Tyler Chase and Victor Niguel, I'm Jivin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah… How'd you get stuck in here anyway?"

Jivin looked up with narrow eyes. "Got locked in here for trying to protect my people. My crime? Being what you Users would call a God."

The doctors both got wide eyes as they soaked this information in. Tyler paled a bit as he went completely silent. _I almost got shanked by a GOD._

"You're…. A GOD!?" Victor asked stunned.

Jivin nodded. "Yes, I helped create the inhabitants of Esanii and the island itself. I have power equal to that of a Master User. My proper title is the Phoenix of Fire."

"Wow…" Victor breathed shoving Tyler a little. "You really dodged a bullet there."

"I almost got shanked… By a freaking GOD." Tyler whispered, his voice a little higher than normal. "Dear heaven…"

Jivin chuckled a little. "I'm still true to what I said, I won't dare kill you out of the fact you have kin waiting for you on Earth. It wouldn't be fair for me to cause someone else pain like that."

"Thank you…" He said meaning it. "She's just a kid…" Tyler frowned thinking of Amy. "Ames…" _I hope she's alright… I know mom and dad got 'er but… Goodness I still worry… I miss her already…_

Jivin nodded. "A young child… I see… Unfortunately we aren't going anywhere for a bit… I really can't do much." Jivin lowered the hood around his neck to reveal a glowing blue collar. "I'm rather limited."

Tyler winced. "Yeesh… They really can't stand possibly getting their butts kicked do they?"

"Gee Tyler, they locked us in here and the girl who could actually beat them into next Tuesday into another cell. They sure aren't afraid of the damage." Victor said, using as much sarcasm as he could.

"Oh shut up."

"It's more or less Malus being sure there are no threats… He has done the same to my mate, Virxinia, who is the Phoenix of Crystal. I believe she's with the other User you mentioned."

"That 'other User' is named Angie Thompson… and I don't think you gotta worry about 'er if Angie's with her… No one ticks off Angie and makes it out unscathed."

Jivin chuckled. "Then she'll get along fine with Virx just fine."

* * *

><p>"Hitting the walls isn't going to do anything. Trust me, I tried." Virxinia said, sighing as she watched Angie continue with her attempts to break the wall with her staff. <em>I'm surprised she already knows how to draw out and use that thing.<em>

"I'm not just sitting here waiting for whatever they have planned!" Angie replied back, taking a running start before ramming her staff as hard as she could into the wall. "Augh! JUST BREAK ALREADY!" She kicked at it, groaning in frustration. She had been at it for awhile now. "When I get out of here I'm going to rip them all into little tiny pieces!"

Virxinia got up, walking over to Angie, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Enough, you're wearing yourself down."

Angie frowned setting her staff down. "Fine… I just hate being trapped…" She hugged herself, lowering her head a bit. _Derek where are you…? I need you again…. Please be okay…_

Virxinia squeezed her shoulder. "Angela… I know what you're feeling. I've been in here for quite some time… I'm worried about my mate… I'm worried about my daughter… and I'm worried about my companion Ark and all of Esanii too… but wearing ourselves out won't fix things. We need to take time and think everything through."

"You're right… I guess I just panicked." Angie admitted, sighing heavily. "I've been locked away like this before… I hated every moment of it… I felt so helpless… Only thing that kept me from trying to bust out the same way I was trying now was…" She trailed off looking away.

"Derek…"

Virxinia gave a gentle smile. "Ah… someone very close… Is he your mate?"

Angie turned bright red. "N-No! He-He's um… Well…." She absently twirled part of her hair. "He's… He's the kindest man I've ever known… I assist him in surgery all the time… and… He's my best friend…" She smiled thinking of him. "He can be such a goofball… Lazy with his paperwork… But he's a good man… Alright, maybe I do like him a little… But we're not married!"

Virxinia giggled. "Was just asking. You spoke of him so fondly I just figured you were very close in that sense. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him."

Angie smiled. "Yeah… and I'll hug him… Alright, I'll admit it…. I may like him more than a friend… But don't EVER! Tell him!"

Virxinia nodded. "You have my word."

"Thank you… and please call me Angie."

"You got it and you can call me Virx for short. I know Virxinia can be a bit of a mouthful."

"Virx... I like that."

Virxinia smiled. "Now, let's get you rested, then we can try thinking of something."

Angie nodded sitting down bringing her knees to her chest, closing her eyes.

_Just wait Derek… I'm coming…_


	7. Two Minds

_This is just insane…_

Derek was out wandering in an area filled with bright colored grass land with trees to match. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, he just knew he had to be somewhere… something was telling him to go to the beam of light at the end of the area… it was just taking awhile.

_I don't even know why… I swear if I end up dead I'm going to slap myself for following instincts… _

"Now now little one, we just want to take you to Malus' palace."

_Hm?_

Derek kept low, using trees as means of keeping hidden to see what was going on.

"No! Leave me alone!" A little girl shouted, she was backed up against a tree by three soldiers, her eyes showing fear… She had blue eyes and brown hair that went down her back. She looked around six. "Please go away!"

"Now, now if you're not going to behave we'll have to MAKE you."

"NO!"

Derek growled and without realizing it, pulled off two disks from his back, readying them. _Wait for the right moment…_

"You've forced our hand, little girl."

One of the soldier stepped forward, drawing a disk.

The girl shook covering her head with her arms. "NO! ALICE! ALICE HELP!" She cried for her mentor. "PLEASE SOMEONE!"

_NOW!_

Derek sprung from his hiding spot, standing in front of the girl in a battle ready stance. His brown eyes faded into a blue color with circuits to match appearing in both his eyes and on his face.

The soldiers backed away. "A DATA WARRIOR?!

Derek's eyes narrowed. "You do what's best for you and scram!"

"It's just one warrior and three of us!" One soldier hissed at his comrades. "We could derezz him easily."

"His eyes changed! That's not normal!"

Derek smirked. "Oh… I'm far from normal."

"He's right."

The soldiers looked back, immediately giving a bow as a young woman with brown hair and red eyes stepped forward, eyeing Derek with an amused look.

"Derek Stiles, correct?" she asked, a smirk crossing her face.

"Correct." He narrowed his eyes. "Now… What do you want with this kid? She's not a fighter obviously…"

"Ah, but in time she will be, she's an apprentice… and Malus always needs more of them." She eyed the child. "More Data Warriors for him to use for Soul Fusion so his soldiers can be strong."

The girl started crying lowering her head. "I don't wanna be fused to anyone! I don't wanna die!" She cried.

Derek kept where he was, guarding her. "Leave her be… You're that sick that you'd rob a child of her life!?"

The woman laughed. "She's just a Data Child, and I'm a Virus…" She had a toxic look to her smile. "I don't give any care what happens to her, she's my enemy, and that's that."

Derek was silent before smirking again raising a disk. "You're a Virus? Well… That's funny. In my world, Viruses are what I get rid of best... " He chuckled a bit. "You really want me to get rid of you? Alright then…"

She laughed again. "Oh… he's a fighter." She drew a knife from her belt. "I like fighters."

Derek looked to the girl. "Stay put… Run if you have to. Okay?"

"O-Okay…"

"Good girl…" He turned to the woman and lunged, throwing one of his disks at her, aiming for her side. "Try this!"

The woman rolled to the side, hitting the disk with her knife. "Not bad."

She lunged forward, giving a swing with her knife at his arm.

Derek tried deflecting it but wasn't fast enough crying out as a cut formed. "Yowch!" He growled before trying to sweep her legs out from under her. "You know… There could easily be another name for something annoying and slashes things… We call it Kyriaki."

She fell back but rolled to the side, springing back to her feet. "I just prefer Terra."

"Alright, annoying red woman it is." Derek smirked readying his disk. "Go ahead…" He narrowed his eyes. "Make my day."

Terra charged at him, giving her knife a might swing. The two locked with each other, disk to knife. Terra looked him right in the eyes, intrigue in hers.

"Interesting…" She whispered. "User… but with circuits in eyes and on the face… very similar to another warrior I remember fighting…" she grinned. "So, looks like Ark figured out Soul Fusion as well… Heh, the hypocrite."

"I was asked… You force it." Derek growled, headbutting her as hard as he could. "GETOFF!"

Terra cried out, falling back into a tree. "Augh!" She growled at Derek, pupils slitted.

Derek moved swiftly, holding his disk to her throat. "Now… You have two choices Terra…" He began. "You can leave with your men and not show up in this area again… Or I can chop your head off here and now… and don't think I won't do it… I've ended Viruses before… You're just a bigger pain in the neck."

Terra's look didn't phase but she knew the stakes right now.

"... I'll leave… but I can't promise the other part."

She pushed Derek off with her foot before taking off with her soldiers following behind her.

Derek growled at her before putting his disks away, turning his attention to the little girl. His eyes fading back to their normal brown.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded quickly. "Y-Yes sir…" She was still shaking a bit but was trying to put on a brave front.

Derek gave a gentle smile. "You're okay now… the big ugly Virus is gone."

She relaxed, giggling a little. "Hehee… She is pretty ugly. Thank you."

"You're welcome… I'm Derek, what's your name?"

"Elizabeth… But I'm called Lissy for short."

"Lissy… Cute… Kind of like my mother's name. Though her name is Lisbeth."

"Lisbeth… That's a pretty name." Lissy smiled. "She was a good mother then… Raised an amazing warrior."

Derek rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… I guess she did. We should get you to safety."

"Right… I'm from the Crystal tower… I wanted to see the world but guess that was a bad idea…" She gulped a bit. "Oh my mentor's not gonna be happy…"

Derek placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think she'll be relieved to know you're okay more than she'll be angry, come on, let's get you back there."

"Okay." She nodded. "Thanks Derek."

Derek nodded, taking her hand and started walking with her to the tower. While they walked… he couldn't help but wonder about what had just occurred.

_How did I do all that…?_

"Hey Derek…? Did you train under someone named Thane?" Lissy asked looking up at him.

_Thane… that name sounds familiar… some how… I don't recall meeting anyone by that name but… I recognize it. _

"Not that I know of… why?"

"I've seen that fighting style… Thane fights a little like that… But…" She bit her lip before continuing. "The only other person I've seen fight just like that… Well he died a long time ago… I've only seen him once but that was the last time he ever fought…"

"I see…"

"_Yeah, I guess I should've told you that when we met huh?"_

Derek jumped a little but relaxed, quickly recognizing the voice. _Yeah, but what's done is done… So I have a ghost inside my head… I can live with that… Besides, we saved a life… That's all that matters to me…_

"_Good, because I'm sticking around till this is all over… and so are the rest of my fellow warriors."_

_Like I said… I can live with that… We make a pretty good team._

"_Yeah… I guess we do."_

_Reminds me of a saying my mom said… Two heads are better than one… Though I don't think she meant that literally._

"_Haha! Seriously!"_

Derek chuckled.

_Well this just proves that saying is true._

"_Yeah, let's just keep at it because that was just the beginning."_

_Right… Don't be afraid to pick around whatever know how is floating through my head… I may not like the idea of killing another being, but I do know how a body works… Another thing someone I know said: "Don't tick off a surgeon, he knows how your body works and he knows what will stop it." _

"_Got ya… Well, we got a trained Data Warrior and doctor… I think we're in pretty good shape."_

_Best thing I've heard all day._

* * *

><p>"So the complications were worse than we wanted them to be." Malus growled, looking at the results that were being presented to him by his commanders.<p>

Terra lowered her head. "A thousand pardons, Master."

"It would seem our warning didn't work the way we wanted it to." Fletcher commented. "I think it just made it worse.

Bethany shook her head, giving Terra a slight glare before turning to Malus. "Well… It would appear she isn't as threatening as she used to be… We should've just sent out Harmony with those soldiers. The user would've been dead."

Terra growled. "I had him! I-"

Malus held up a hand. "Not now, and besides, I wouldn't have wanted him dead, he's one of the healers we needed… at least we got three of them, have you forced them into healing yet?"

"Kenneth is doing that right now, sir." Fletcher answered. "They're being a little resistant but they can't ignore their doctor instincts."

"Not forever at least…" Bethany murmured. "Or we'd have to find some other way… Then again ,threatening their kin in the User World with our agents there would probably go faster."

"We'll do if we need to, for now… just let them follow their instincts… This User, Terra, he was already in control?"

"He and the Data Warrior he got fused to were in complete sync… It was incredible how fast it came on… But… I did get a cut in there."

Malus grinned. "Good girl… It's a start, right Bethany?"

"Yes m'lord." Bethany smirked. "It's a very good start."

Malus nodded. "They'll most likely be coming here next, correct?"

Bethany nodded. "Yes. They're not the type to leave their comrades behind… and they'll likely try to bring in other warriors as well. The teams are getting smarter… Seems Liam's little 'procedure' didn't teach them a lesson."

Malus grinned. "Well then… we might as well prepare for guests… please make arrangements for them… Harmony has been looking forward to being a hostess."

Bethany smirked giving a bow. "Yes sir… Right away."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, so that's what has been going on." Joseph finished, sighing on his end of the communication with Gabe. The two had been talking since Gabe and Hank had arrived at Crystal Tower. It had been a rather long talk.<p>

Gabe leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. "Geeze… Talk about rough. Can't believe you managed to hide all that from me… and I'm the one who's supposed to figure out when people are hiding stuff."

"Well, this was something I was extra careful about… Besides, would you have believed me then?"

"... Yeah, alright, I would've called ya nuts and probably checked you over for head injuries…"

"Exactly… it's just been hectic… and now this happens."

"We my friend have truly rotten luck." Gabe sighed. "Life just loves to punch us in the face repeatedly, then take something throw it down the stairs while pointing and laughing at us."

"So true…" Joseph sighed. "Now one of my problems is now one of yours, something I didn't want."

"Joseph, I know that tone. You're blaming yourself and you better stop right there. This was because of me not listening to you."

"Gabe…"

"I mean it. I was being stupid, you were right I was wrong. There… I said it! I was wrong… and I really wish I could've known… Though honestly I don't know what help I could've been back then… But I can at least do something now." Gabe replied, determination in his voice. "You've been fighting this war alone… now you got allies… soldier."

Joseph smiled a little. "Thanks Gabe… I'm gonna need help seeing if there is a way to crack this whole thing… it's the corruption I'm worrying about."

"We'll be fine… I mean we're already here what else could happen?"

"You DON'T want me to answer that."

Gabe was silent before it clicked. "... I just said the un-sayable words?"

"Yep."

"... If I die, I have my will under the computer in my apartment, most of the good stuff goes to my son and ex, the rest is yours… But leave at least SOME of that money in there for the Kid to get outta jail."

"Let's not start going there… let's focus on the task at hand." Joseph's tone got serious. "You got a sharp mind for pretty much anything when it comes to research, if we can some how find a weak point in the corruption system or at least Malus' fleet then we have a chance."

"I'm on it… I promise I will find a way… I learned from the best."

"I know, reason I know you'll find something to defuse Malus."

"I will. You have my word."

"Alright, I'll send some data over once I get it altogether, for now, sit tight."

"I will… By the way, I do have one question before we hang up."

"Fire away."

"... What does a guy gotta do around here to get a meal?"

Joseph laughed. "It's a very a different world Gabe… and let me ask you something. Are you even feeling hungry at all?"

Gabe chuckled a bit. "No. Not at all actually… Just was curious if that was normal since I've seen these guys drinking water but no food in sight."

"That's basically the only thing they ingest along with medicine, the rest is all absorbed from the air naturally. The air there is thick with energy."

Gabe nodded filing away the information mentally. "Got it… Well least I won't starve here… That's an upside."

"Yep, anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yeah something weird happened…" He said about to explain what happened in the arena but stopped. "... Actually nevermind."

"Okay… I won't force ya, I got data to go collect, I'll see you when I'm finished."

"C'ya, take care."

"End of line."

Joseph hung up, leaving Gabe to his thoughts.

_This whole thing is just crazy… If it wasn't for the fact I can feel pain here, I'd say I was having some messed up dream… _He thought as he got up deciding to move around for a bit. _Voices in my head, taking control, blacking out… But I feel fine… I mean… I'm not sure how much of it was reality and how much of it was the PTS acting up…_

"Electra! Get down from there!"

"But I can see so much from up here!"

Gabe looked up, raising an eyebrow. He walked out of the room he was in towards the source which was in a small garden within the tower.

There was a Data Child standing under a tree looking irritated at whoever was up in it. "Get down from there right now young lady…"

Up in the tree a smaller Data Child with black hair and bright blue eyes poked her head out.

"But I don't wanna! I wanna see outside the tower and the tree is the best option!"

The one under the tree sighed. "Electra…" He said using a warning tone. "Please come down… You'll get hurt…"

"But Richard…"

Before Richard could say something else, Gabe walked over looking up. "Hey, little miss… You really should listen to him. It's disrespectful if you're not listening… and it is pretty high up. I know some kids who fell out of tree's and got hurt…" He said raising an eyebrow. "And I don't think a pretty little gal like you wants to get rushed to a healer."

Electra lowered her head. "No… Okay… I'll come down."

She made her way down the branches before hopping into Richard's arms. Richard hugged her close. "Good girl."

Gabe smiled. "Atta girl… Cute kid."

"Thank you. She's my apprentice, Electra."

Electra giggled. "But people call me Elly sometimes."

"Elly… I like that. I'm Gabriel but everyone calls me Gabe."

"Nice to meet you Gabe!"

Richard chuckled. "Forgive her hyperness, she gets excited around new people."

Gabe chuckled. "It's fine, she's polite. Nice to meet you both…. Erm sorry for stepping in." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Didn't mean to upstage ya."

"It's fine, it got her down so no worries."

"Yeah!"

Gabe patted the girl's head. "Well glad she's alright… Be more careful alright? Don't wanna give your mentor a heart attack."

"Okay!"

He nodded.

"Nice to see you up and about helping."

Gabe looked over to the side to see Maria leaning against a doorway, smirking a little.

"And nice to see you're alright, nice armor by the way."

Maria nodded. "Same to you."

"Can I help you with something?"

"I was asked to find ya, one of the Data Children here wants to hold a meeting concerning all of us that got brought here and such… says it's important."

"Alright."

Gabe looked to Richard and Elly. "If you'll excuse me."

They both nodded. "Of course."

"Bye bye, Gabe!" Elly said, waving goodbye.

Gabe chuckled before walking over to Maria and following her down the hallway.

"So, everyone is here?" Gabe asked as they walked.

Maria shook her head. "I wish, apparently only ten of us made it here, the last three are in some guy named Malus' possession."

"Do we know who?"

"Angie, Victor and Tyler if I heard correctly… Derek's worried sick."

"No surprise, they're his co-workers after all, we'd be the same if any of the team was captured."

"Yeah, we got lucky… well if nearly being cooked and having our butts saved is considered lucky."

Gabe winced a little. "Rough landing huh?"

"Yeah, least for me, Tomoe and the moron… what about you?"

Gabe narrowed his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it… it was bad."

Maria gave a sympathetic look. "Okay…"

"Let's just focus on right now, that's what's important."

"Right."

The two remained silent the rest of the walk down to wherever Maria was taking him. Gabe had his mind focused on everything he and Joseph had talked about. He couldn't help but worry a bit about one subject they had touched on.

"_Corruption can happen to any User if the conditions are just right… please be careful… Look out for each other."_

_We will Joseph… We always do._


	8. Change

"_It's going to be a dangerous task, but I know for fact all of your are capable in the states you are currently in. Yes, I know about what's happened to all of you, I've seen it too many times to not notice when it has occurred. You are now all a part of a war that has been going on for cycles… and I'm sorry for that, but I don't see you having much of a choice at this point. Please be ready to do what it takes so this plan works. That is all."_

Derek sighed, leaning back against a wall, looking up at the sky through the skylight in the room.

_So we've all been fused to warriors who have passed on… and got dragged into a war… and now we're expected to basically raid a prison in order to save the rest of our comrades… It just gets better and better…_

"_Regretting fusing with me now?" _Eric asked.

_Don't even go there… I'm not. But cut me a little slack will ya? I've never had to fight something like this before…_ Derek thought unconsciously, getting a bit of an irritated look on his face.

"_I get ya… I think all of us that have fused with you get ya… I'm surprised how well all of you have been taking this whole Soul Fused to dead warriors thing. None of you… really freaked out."_

_We've all seen a lot worse, and my mother raised me with a lot of spiritual stuff. Kind of in the blood for me at least… And for the others… Well, they've seen their fair share of strange stuff._

"_Got it… Well, better than all of you freaking out over it. With our help, we'll get those last Users saved in no time. We already got a plan, and you've got people who already know combat who can fight for you and protect you from that nasty corruption process. We're basically a built in protection system for you guys, so to speak."_

_It's appreciated… Just hope this goes well… I can already hear Tyler and Victor arguing…_

"_I pitty the Data Children that got fused to them."_

_Knowing Victor, he's probably told his to "Be quiet so I can hear myself think… and stay outta my calculations!" wouldn't be the first time…_

"_Yikes… then there's last User… Angie, was it?"_

Derek went a little red hearing her name. _Angie could take 'em all no issue… She's a fighter… and an amazing nurse… and friend… and really pretty…_

Eric grinned. "_Yeah, can see from your memory banks… nice choice." _he said with a chuckle.

_Ehehe…_ Derek grinned sheepishly blushing. _I-It's not like that!_

"_You keep telling yourself that, I know about love, trust me."_

_She just sees me as her friend and co-worker that's it._

"_But what about yourself? How do you see her?"_

… _I'd give up my heritage for her... I'd do anything to keep her safe…. To see her happy…_

"_Devoted to her… I understand you there. I was the same with Alexis."_

Derek smirked a bit. _Alexis huh?_

"_Yeah, she was my personal healer. Here, let me show you." _Eric focused, flashing a memory of her in Derek's eyes. "_I wouldn't let any other Data Healer touch me, I only wanted her since she understood I didn't want my scar healed."_

Derek chuckled a bit as he saw it unfold. "_Reminds me a bit of Angie… I was sick once, needed surgery… I didn't trust any other nurse near my heart… Only her…_"

"_That's so sweet… But yeah, that was her, I promised myself one day I was gonna marry her…" _Eric went a little quiet, sighing a bit. "_Just wish I had done it sooner…"_

Derek frowned feeling bad for him. _I'm sorry Eric… I wish there was something I could do…_

"_It's okay… I'm thinking after Malus is gone I'll be able to go back to her spirit and we can spend the rest of eternity together and basically be sealed together there in the Great Data Stream… I just… I just wish I could've saved her… that we could still be alive." _Eric felt the pain from his death, cringing a bit at the memory. "_S-Stupid Terra…"_

_We'll make things right… Somehow… Someway things will turn out alright and you and Alexis can rest in peace… I promise._

"_Thank you… Derek."_

The surgeon smiled. _Anytime… Eric._

"_And Derek… Can ask a favor?"_

_Sure, anything! _

"_... Look out for my mentor… I've been worried about him since I passed on… He was basically my father… I know he hasn't taken my death well…"_

Derek felt a pang of pain, remembering his own father's passing. He didn't want that to happen to anyone else. _I promise you… I will… He'll be just fine… I'll do whatever it takes._

"_Thank you… Oh, I should tell you his name, it's-"_

"Derek?"

Derek looked up. "Yes?"

Thane was standing before him, concern in his eyes. "You feeling alright? I thought you'd be resting in one of the rooms like everyone else."

"Oh um… Yeah I'm fine… But what about yourself?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was checking the perimeters of the tower and had a word with your strategist, Gabriel, he's looking into a few things with Joseph, they say they'll have found a weak point by the time we're ready to invade."

"That's great and all… But that's not what I meant Thane." _Didn't think I'd have to pull the Doctor Card on him…_ "I meant… What about YOU in general? Mental and things like that… You just… Have that look in your eyes." Derek's gaze softened a bit. "Like something's wrong and you're not telling anyone… Just bottling it up."

Thane's eyes narrowed, looking at Derek for a few moments in silence before looking to the side. "I've been better, guess you could say war has taken it's toll."

Derek reached over laying a hand on his shoulder. "Look… If you want… You can tell me… I'm not gonna force it but I've seen plenty of people break down from holding things in… And I hate seeing people suffer… It's why I became a doctor... To stop suffering…"

Thane nodded, looking at him in the eyes. "I'll be fine…" he smiled a little. "You remind me a lot of someone I knew long ago."

"_Thane…"_

_I got his back... Don't worry. _Derek smiled a bit. "That so?"

"Yes…"

Thane turned away, looking to the skies. He smiled, looking at the aurora that streaked across it. "He's long gone now… but I will continue to fight for him… till he can rest in peace…"

_Goodness… _"I'm sure he's watching over you…" Derek smiled a little. "You sound like you were good to him…"

"I did my best…" Thane looked to him. "My concern right now is being sure you Users are safe and returned home… and that you're ready for battle when it comes… Are you scared?"

Derek laughed nervously. "To be perfectly honest? More scared than I've ever been in my entire life… But it's worth the fear… I'd be a pretty cruddy doctor if I turned my back on a world that needed help… Even if it's not my own."

Thane chuckled. "You're a good man, very much like Joseph who was the first to show a helping hand to our home." Thane looked to Derek. "Just remember why you're fighting… Data Warrior code, we fight with purpose and if we have no purpose, we lose all reason to fight."

Derek nodded. "Understood."

"Good…"

Thane turned away. "Rest now…"

Derek nodded and headed to one of the rooms, sighing a bit.

_Just hope I can sleep…_

* * *

><p>Harmony sat on the edge of the top of the tower, looking over at the landscape before her. Her eyes were focused on the tower in the distance in the Eastern Sector.<p>

"Excited, my Crown Jewel?"

Harmony turned around to see Malus behind her, giving a warm smile. She nodded silently.

Malus walked over to her, standing beside her.

"Real opponents, they're just like the many User soldiers we've created, they will be your greatest challenge yet, my dear."

Harmony smirked a little. "They will be child's play… as long as I can please you… Todd."

Malus smiled, tipping her chin up. "Oh Harmony, you've always pleased me, this task is just bigger than the others."

She nodded. "Yes… Is there any special objectives with these Users?"

"Yes. Terra was able to cut one of them in the arm, starting a small infection, I want you to try and corrupt that User. Hit him with your blades, make the infection worse till he's corrupted. After that… the others will fall in like a domino effect if done correctly. Understand, my Crown Jewel?"

"Yes…"

"Good girl..."

Harmony smiled a little. "How are the Users we currently have…?"

"Eh, they're being difficult but we finally got them to start healing soldiers down below. We're keeping them there even during this supposed raid to come. Taken extra measures to keep the birds locked up good and tight with them."

"Well played…" Harmony looked off to the distance. "Will we ever get the last birds out there?"

"All in good time… Serafina and Ark are just masters of hide and seek. We'll find a way to get them to come out, for now, our concern is these Users."

"Right…"

"Sir."

Malus looked to the side to see Bethany walking up to them.

"What is it Bethany?"

She gave a grin. "They're coming."

Malus chuckled. "Perfect." He looked to Harmony. "Your guests are here dear."

"I'll go get ready to greet them then."

Harmony drew out her sword heading out.

"Everything else is ready Bethany? The means of containment and such?"

"Yes m'lord." She nodded. "It's perfect."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Have I mentioned how much I really hate this?"<p>

Jivin sighed as he watched Tyler finish patching up another soldier. He, Angie and Victor had been at the healing for awhile now and Tyler wouldn't stop complaining.

"For about the 65th time… yes, I counted."

"Y'know, it's kind of creepy you kept track of how much I complain." Tyler commented. "Who's the next idiot we gotta treat?"

Angie looked up from the charts she was reading. "I think that's the last one for a bit, it's basically just check ups from here on."

"Perfect…" Tyler sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "About time we finally got a break."

Jivin gave a sympathetic look. "Wish Virx and I could help… we're just a little tied up here." he said, holding up the chains that were keeping him pinned to the floor.

Virxinia hung her head a little. "This is torture for me… I'm a healer and I can't even do my duty at all… just a caged bird… I don't even understand WHY they have us in here."

"I imagine the purpose is to torment… Mentally…" Angie sighed. "To make you break…"

"Oh, I've been broken for cycles… been broken since they chained us… took us way from… Serafina…"

Jivin looked to his mate. "Oh Virx…"

"I just want to be with her again… tell her everything is okay…"

Angie gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh Virx… I'm so sorry…"

Jivin reached his hand as far as he could to Virxinia, making a motion like he was placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Ark is taking good care of her… We'll see her again in time."

Virxinia nodded. "Right…"

Everyone jumped at the sound of an alarm going off.

"WARNING! PERIMETER BREACHED! WARNING! PERIMETER BREACHED! DATA WARRIORS DETECTED!"

"What the-!?"

"Data Warriors…?"

One of the soldiers stirred, looking up. "Most likely that Team Resistance that's breaking in… they… they probably are coming for you guys."

"Welp, then they're our ticket outta here… Congrats… You get to avoid VIctor's AMAZING bedside manner." Tyler smirked… and yelping when he received a smack upside the head. "OW!"

"Shut up Chase!"

The soldier chuckled a little. "Heh… you two are funny…"

Virxinia looked at the soldier, scanning them. "Ah… you're a User soldier from what I can tell… young too."

He nodded, giving a small salute. "19… Name's Blake…"

"Pretty rough job you got yourself into kid."

"I find I got what I paid for… better off than where I was at… on the streets trying to find a job and no help at all… then I got this offer from Malus…"

Tyler frowned. "So you'd rather be here recovering from surgery in a strange world with a possibility that if you die here no one you cared about out there will EVER know what happened? Wow, sounds like a good trade off to me."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "Like my family gives any care what the heck happens to me… I'm sure they don't even miss me… I don't have anything else to go to except here."

Tyler narrowed his own eyes. "You don't know that… There had to be someone… SOMEONE even one person you would give this up for to get back to."

Blake went silent… looking to the side. "I…"

Virxinia frowned. "He's right… I'm sure every last User soldier in here gave something up… You can not gain something of great power without giving up something equal in return… Not that I would call this corruption a great thing. It's a horrible thing, but the power it has is of great magnitude."

_And he's recruiting 'em as young as 19…_ Tyler thought before tilting Blake's head so he was looking at him.

"Look at me… I'm not gonna pretend the world out there is full of rainbows sunshine and magical unicorns who can fix everything with magic, but there is a chance to LIVE, a chance to be somebody. You think Malus cares about you? He only brought us here to fix you so he can send you back out and possibly be killed. Now… if there's someone out there you want to see again… A girlfriend, parents, siblings… friends… They will know something is wrong and you are no good to anyone if you die… But if you want death… Fine… But don't go asking me to think it's okay."

Blake teared up a little. "I… I…" He lowered his head.

"It's okay, Blake, I know the feeling you're going through."

Tyler and Blake looked to see one of the other soldiers had woken up. A man who looked a bit older.

"We all got ourselves roped into something hoping for something better in return… I left a family behind because of this…"

"You don't have to keep doing this…" Angie said quietly. "I'm sure the people who came here for us would take you with us too… It's not right…"

"I'm not sure about that… we've gone down dark paths… been corrupted… you've seen our eyes… we've been marked."

"No."

All looked to Virxinia.

"Corruption is curable…It's a matter of fighting back on the User's case… least for your type. Those who are more far gone must also fight but must also have an external force pierce the corruption that is within… Certain weapons are designed to do that, but very few Data Warriors wield them, for those kinds of weapons are only granted to those who are true masters of their trade."

"You speak of Phoenix Warriors." Blake commented. "Malus made sure to try and kill every last one of them."

"I know, I got to see them die one by one… but that doesn't mean there isn't any left… He tends to overlook things even when he makes sure he doesn't."

The other soldier frowned. "We wouldn't deserve the cure anyways… We've all killed… Even the kid over there…"

"We know…" Jivin said, his eyes glowing a little. "But that doesn't mean you have to keep doing so… Is this really what YOU want? Or is that the corrupted side speaking in your place?"

The man closed his eyes. "Yes… No… Both…. I-I don't know anymore… I just know one thing… I wanna see my little girl again… My son… I haven't seen them in who knows how long…"

Virxinia looked at all the soldiers before looking to Angie, Victor and Tyler. "I don't know if you Users believe in it… but we believe in second chance… especially for something like this… corruption was brought upon them in hopes of something better but instead… it's brought them here."

"We wouldn't have become doctors or nurses if we didn't believe in giving people a second chance at life… But it depends on if THEY want that chance too. If they don't have the will to live… Then it's pointless…" Angie said some determination shining in her eyes. "I've seen people fall and pick themselves back up again… Beat the odds... "

Virxinia nodded, before looking to all of them. "Many Data Children have lost their lives in this war you've made yourselves part of… many are angry... but they would not want you to suffer like they have… I've heard their cries but never… would they want you to end up like them… I extend to you a chance to try a change things… remember who you were… for hope has come." She looked to the healers again. "The moment the Users stepped into this world… something changed… This change… is your chance… I ask of you… please… take this chance… It doesn't have to be like this..."

The man who spoke previously sat up a bit. "I'll take it… For my kids… For myself…"

"I will too." Another soldier, a young woman said softly. "I miss what I had before…"

Others chimed in, saying similar things.

"Then we'll try and help." Virxinia said, smiling. "Together."

There was agreement throughout the room.

BOOM!

"WHOA!"

"ACK!"

The whole room shook, rocking soldiers and others in the room from side to side.

Angie nearly fell over as Victor caught her. "T-Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Ever." He said quietly.

"Sounds like the calvary's come." Blake commented under his breath just loud enough to be heard. "This isn't gonna be pretty."

_Welp… Time to figure some things out if corrupted soldiers come trying to bash in…_ Tyler thought, grabbing the disk off his back, remembering some of the viruses doing something similar.

The others readied themselves as well.

Virxinia and Jivin closed their eyes, feeling the energy coming from the battle that was going throughout the base. They had faith in those who had come to rescue them… but they also had great fear.

_Their will is strong… _Virxinia and Jivin thought.

_But will it be strong enough to go against the power of corruption that this tower holds?_


	9. Breaking Point

The base echoed with the sounds of weapons clashing with each other. War cries being sounded as the battle drew on. Data Warriors fought left and right, derezzing as many Viruses as possible. The doctors had a rough start with getting into the battlefield but were put at ease when their Data Child started to help out and handle the fighting.

Derek, however, was working in sync with Eric. He was fighting, but he had his own objective as he made his way through the base.

_She's gotta be somewhere… We have to find her so we can get the heck out of here. _Derek thought as he searched the halls.

He and Thane had been assigned to find the captives. Soon as they did, the invasion would be called off and they'd head back to the tower for more planning. Right now, the main concern was saving their comrades.

"_We'll find them Derek, we just need to keep looking. We got in thanks to that friend of yours so we can do this too." _Eric reassured, scanning the halls.

Derek nodded. "Right…"

They continued on, clashing their disks a few times with Viruses and seeing some of the other fighters as well. Derek could hardly believe his co-workers and him were actually in a combat zone like this and fighting with ease.

_Guess they were right about our Data Child partners being helpful…_

"_It's how Malus has always had well trained soldiers for cycles. Happens to work for us too." _Eric commented. "_Instant warriors soon as you're Soul Fused."_

_Still weird though…_

"_Yeah, I'll agree… Hey, back up a moment."_

Derek stopped in his tracks to see a door down a hallway that was marked "Medical Bay."

"The Medical Bay?" Derek asked, confused. "I thought we were looking for a holding cell?"

"_I know we are, but I'm feeling some strong energy coming from that room. Focus for a moment."_

Derek did as told, feeling the energy Eric was talking about instantly.

"_We need to check out that room."_

"Agreed."

Derek started making his way for the doorway before someone jumped down from the ceiling, wielding a double edged sword and disk.

Derek jumped back, pulling out his disks.

_Who is that? _Derek asked Eric.

"_Harmony, Malus' best warrior. If she's here then there's probably something important in the Medical Bay she doesn't want us finding." _Eric answered, growling a little. "_She's a tough fighter so be careful."_

Derek nodded, getting in a ready position. He smirked a little.

"So, not gonna let me pass?" he asked.

Harmony smiled a little, showing her sharp canines. "I've been expecting you, Derek Stiles… and Eric… Finally… a challenge."

"Oh? What makes us special?"

"You defeated Terra… that means you're not one to give up easy." She laughed a little. "I like those kind of fighters. They're entertaining."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "Well, let's see then. Ladies first."

The two stood in their positions, not moving a bit till finally Harmony took the first shot. She charged at Derek, swinging her blade at him. He jumped back, throwing his disks at her. She leaned back, avoiding one disk and deflecting the other with her own.

Derek took the chance to try tackling her but was stopped in midair from a slash from Harmony's sword. It was a clean cut across his chest, knocking him into a wall. He ducked as he saw his disks come back to him. They hit the wall hard, falling to the floor.

"That all you got?" Harmony taunted.

Derek growled, getting back up, trembling a little as he held his disks. He was doing his best to ignore the pain from the cut on his chest.

"Not done yet…"

"Hmph."

Harmony charged again, locking her blade with Derek's disks. The two pushed against each other, trying to knock the other off balance. Harmony's eyes narrowed, glowing a bit. She started to overpower Derek till he finally fell back from the strength Harmony was exerting. His disks dropped to the floor again, he brought a hand to the cut Harmony had given him.

_Agh… It's hurting more… burning… It's not even that deep… Why does it hurt so much?_

Harmony brought her blade to his neck.

"Done?" she asked.

Derek growled, glaring at her.

She smiled. "Oh I'm so scared… Pheh, you're not as tough as I thought. Guess you just got lucky with Terra… then again she's nothing compared to me… just like you are."

"Shut up!" Derek shouted, grabbing hold of one of his disks and throwing it at her.

She jumped back, hitting it away with her sword. Derek got back up, reclaiming both his disks and charging at her, his eyes filled with rage. He swung his disk at her, nailing her in the shoulder. She let out a screech swinging her sword back at him in an upward direction.

CRRRRRRRAAACCCCK!

"AAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

Derek fell back, holding his right eye. The sword had broken part of his visor and had cut his eye in the process.

Harmony raised her sword in the air. "Now… to end you!"

"NO!"

A wave of energy came flying through the air, knocking Harmony against a wall.

Derek looked around till he saw Thane was now in front of him in a defensive stance. Harmony growled at him.

"Was wondering when you would show up." She hissed.

Thane's eyes narrowed.

"Sadly not every warrior is on time. But that aside I'm your problem now."

"Pheh, would seem so…"

She looked over to Derek, grinning a little.

"You're so pathetic. Can't even handle a battle on your own. This how you are on Earth too?"

Derek growled. "Shut up…"

"Oh, with a response like that it must be true. Weakling. Always needing help from others. That's just sad."

Derek narrowed his eyes. _I don't need help… From… ANYONE! _"SHUT! UP!" He screamed charging throwing one of his disks aiming for her arm. "I DON'T NEED HELP FROM ANYONE!"

Harmony dodged with ease, jumping right at him. Thane's eyes widen in realization with what Harmony was doing.

"DEREK! STOP!"

Harmony grinned, placing the tip of her blade on his chest.

"Good and angry... perfect." she hissed, as energy surged from her blade into Derek.

Eric let out a scream in his head.

"_GET IT AWAY! STOP!"_

_Eric?_

"_**Ignore him." **_Another voice chimed in, silencing Eric. "_**He's not helpful to you anymore."**_

_What do you mean…?_

"_**You want to defeat Harmony don't' you? Prove her that you're not a weakling? Cause I can gladly do that for you. Ten times better than what Eric can do."**_

Part of Derek wanted to deny the offer. It didn't feel right. But another part of him, said otherwise.

… _Do it… I want to defeat her… She's a monster._

"_**Then it shall be done…"**_

Derek felt himself go cold as something new came over him… his blue circuits fading to red. The cut Harmony had given him on his eyes now had a red mark replacing it, the white of the eye turning black and the brown iris fading to red. A grin crossed his face, revealing sharpened canines.

"Finally… a host for me to use." he said, his voice sounding possessed.

Thane's eyes widened in horror. "No…"

Harmony grinned. "Welcome to the corrupted…"

Thane kept his strong stance, but he could feel himself trembling.

"Derek… why did you…?"

Derek scoffed. "He wanted Harmony defeated… sadly he didn't know who he was dealing with, now he's just a toy in my hands… So much rage… he just lost it in there… Hehe… out cold, never to return."

Thane growled. "Don't be so sure… Virus."

"Heh, are you really going to battle me?" Derek laughed. "You know very well you'll kill three all at once if you do win the battle."

"I'll do what it takes… for the sake of my home."

Derek sneered. "You'd never go through with it…" He mocked him mimicking Derek's normal tone. "The greatest healer of Caduceus… The one so stupid as to fall for my trap." He held his hand out smirking. "Let's begin the operation!" He dropped the tone, laughing.

Thane readied his sword.

_Derek… forgive me…_

Harmony stood back. "I'll let you two sort this out. I want to watch this."

Derek sneered grabbing his disks. "You're no warrior… You couldn't even save your precious apprentice… I wonder if I could copy him too…"

Thane charged at him, swinging his sword. "SILENCE!"

The sword left off a wave of energy, knocking Derek into a wall. Thane's eyes were wide with rage, his circuits glowing brightly.

Derek growled getting to his feet charging, slashing at Thane. "DIE!"

Thane jumped back, delivering another blow, still suffering a cut from Derek's disk. He cringed a little, growling a bit.

"Come on Derek, get a hold of yourself!"

Derek smirked.

"Derek isn't here anymore…"

Thane charged again, this time at full strength into a wall. He pinned him with on hand, raising his sword high in the other.

Harmony clapped. "And now the climax… What will happen, ladies and gentlemen?"

Thane growled, tightening his grip on Derek's chest. "I know he's still in there… GIVE HIM BACK!"

The virus growled, before his head snapped down. "T-Thane…" Derek murmured his voice sounding normal but weak. "Kill me…. This thing… It burns…"

Thane was shocked at what he had heard. "Derek… you can't be serious…"

Derek looked up desperation in his eyes. "I don't want to be a murderer… Don't let me become a killer… Please just kill me… KILL ME!"

Thane felt his hand that was holding his sword trembling. He felt so sure earlier… yet now he couldn't bring himself to do it… He looked at Derek… seeing in his place his apprentice… his son…

"You heard him." Harmony hissed. "Kill him."

Derek grabbed the wrist holding the sword trying to force it into striking him. "He's coming… Ngh… Back!" He cried out. "JUST KILL ME NOW! I WANT TO DIE!"

Thane shut his eyes… raising the blade into position.

"Derek… Eric… please… FORGIVE ME!" He shouted.

CRASH!

Harmony's eyes went wide as the act was done… but the sword hadn't hit Derek in the chest… The sword had gone right through his left arm… turning it to crystal. Derek let out a gasp as the crystals fell to the floor.

Thane looked at him in the eyes… tears falling out.

"I'm sorry… but… I… I can't kill you…"

Derek's eyes closed as he fell forward the red circuits and marks fading back to blue as he hit the floor.

"Ngh…."

_I lied… I didn't want to die…_

Thane looked at Derek, sympathy in his eyes… He then looked to Harmony.

"Now I got you to deal with."

Harmony readied herself.

"Hmph… I won't be as easy."

Thane closed his eyes. "I've been holding back… I did it for Derek's sake because I knew his body would have a hard time handling it… I didn't want to risk killing him." He opened his eyes, showing the irises had gone completely blue, his pupils white instead of black. "But you… I have no qualms in what I'm about to do."

Harmony's eyes widened. "You're…"

Thane didn't waste another second. In a split second he was right in front of her and his sword had gone right into her chest, a bright glow coming from it. Her eyes were wide open as she looked at Thane.

He leaned in, whispering to her.

"Corruption can take even the most innocent and turn them into someone like you… This isn't the real you… This is just a Virus using a body to move around… Is this really how the real you wanted to live?"

Harmony was silent.

"... No… I… I…" Her eyes started to slide shut. "I just wanted him… him to love…"

Thane pulled out his sword, stepping back. Harmony kept her balance, holding her hand where the sword at hit her. For once… her fierce look was replaced by one of suffering and sadness.

"I just wanted Todd to love me… and I would do everything I could to please him… But… I… I've done such horrible things… I've murdered… I…" She pulled out her sword. "I'VE BECOME SOMETHING I'M NOT!" She shrieked. She brought the sword to her chest.

Thane charged forward, keeping her from stabbing herself.

"It doesn't have to be this way."

She shook her head, tears streaking her face. "I can't live with myself like this… no matter what your blade has done… the Virus will come back… I'm too far gone… I… I can't live like this… please… I… I want to be free… all the emotions in me will just bring it back… please… spare me… make it stop… make it stop…"

Thane gave a sympathetic look. "I was hoping you could be freed from your chains… but I guess they're stronger than I was expecting… You've been in a lot of pain these past few cycles… you did it all because you wanted something so badly… but it cost you so much…"

Harmony sniffled, lowering her head. "Please… just make it stop…"

Thane brought a hand to her forehead, touching the mark that marked her as a Corrupted.

"You'll no longer be a danger to anyone anymore… I'll take you to a place where you can be freed of this pain… and where others will help you heal… a new life… I promise you…"

A faint glow came from Thane's hand, making the mark vanish. "I'll bring you to them… so you don't have to die in such a horrible way."

Harmony closed her eyes, dropping her sword and collapsing into Thane's arms. Thane cradled her, keeping her close.

_You poor thing…_

He freed an arm, tapping the side of his headset, turning on his radio.

"This is Thane, I'm near the Medical Bay. I believe the captives are in there and I need others to go in. Derek has suffered major injuries and needs to be taken back to Crystal Tower right away for treatment. I also have another warrior with me who needs treatment as well. We need to leave now. I repeat, we need to leave now."

"Copy that Thane, we're on our way." Alex replied through the radio.

Thane nodded, heading over to the Medical Bay door, opening it.

_If I'm right… the person Derek needs is in here._

The people in the room all looked at Thane bewildered at his presence.

"Is there anyone named Angela Thompson in here?"

A young woman stepped forward, looking at Thane with a questioning look.

"I am she… What is it?"

Thane gave a pleading look. "My companion has been wounded and needs someone with him right now… His name is Derek Stiles."

Angie's eyes went wide. "... Take me to him."

Thane nodded, leading the way over to Derek. Angie brought a hand to her mouth when she saw Derek.

"Oh my gosh…"

She rushed over to him, kneeling beside him, rolling him onto his back.

"Derek…? Derek, can you hear me?" she asked, trying to hold back panic.

There was no answer.

"Come on Derek…"

She brought her arms around his upper body, holding him a little, minding his broken arm. She tilted his head up to her face.

"Please… answer me… please…"

He groaned a little, his eyes opening slightly.

"Mgh…. h-huh…?"

His vision was blurry as he looked at Angie, but he could tell it was her… the voice was enough to confirm it.

"Derek?" she asked again. "Can you hear me?"

Derek nodded slightly.

"Good…" Angie held him close.

Derek felt some heat rush to his face but he ignored it due the pain he was feeling.

"A-Angie… it… it hurts…"

"I know… you're gonna be okay… I promise you're gonna be okay… just stay with me… don't even dare think about leaving me…"

Derek closed his eyes. "O-Okay… I…" he choked on his words. "I'm sorry… for being so weak…"

"Shhh…"

Angie stroked his hair, calming him a little.

"It's okay… It's okay…"

Other Data Warriors came rushing in along with the doctors. They all went wide eyed when they saw Derek and the remnants of the battle that had happened.

"Oh heavens above…" Maria muttered.

Thane stepped forward. "It's bad, reason we need to get moving. Get the Medical Bay cleared out and head for Crystal Tower. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" everyone shouted.

They all went to work, bringing people out of the Medical Bay and out of the tower.

Gabe made his way over to Angie, helping her carry Derek.

"Just had to go and get himself hurt… what a drama queen." Gabe said, trying to lighten the mood.

Angie chuckled a little. "Yeah… he has a knack for drawing attention."

Gabe gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "We're gonna get him fixed up as soon as we're at the tower. He'll be good as new."

She nodded. "Okay…"

Gabe nodded back, leading the way out. Others were waiting for them outside the tower, having a mode of transport ready for Derek to be carried in. He mentally sighed, looking up at the aurora in the sky.

_Is this how it's going to be for every last one of us? Damaged to the point of almost dying? Is that our fate now?_

He lowered his head, cursing under his breath.

_Joseph… I should've listened to you… I'm so sorry..._


	10. Shattered Jewel

Everyone rushed back to Crystal Tower as soon as all the captives were found. Healers went straight to work on all the soldiers that were brought in. They were able to do more thanks to having Virxinia with them after her collar had been taken off. She never felt so relieved to finally be able to use her powers again. It was the same for Jivin who decided to stand guard at the front of the tower in case Malus tried anything.

The doctors all collapsed in different parts of the tower from exhaustion… save one. Angie stayed by Derek's side as the Data Healers patched him up, sealing up the cuts and reconstructing his arm. It was all amazing to her but she kept her focus on him, holding his good hand. When they were finished, they left the two alone.

Angie sighed as she ran a hand through Derek's hair, worry in her eyes.

_Why did this happen…?_

Derek stirred a little before opening his eyes slowly.

"Hm..?"

"Derek?

Derek sat up, rubbing his head.

"W-What happened…? How long have I've been out?"

"Few hours… You were in pretty bad shape but you're all better now."

Derek's eyes widen a little before he looked down at the arm that had gotten busted off, sighing in relief to see it was back. He brought it to his face, moving his fingers.

"Glad I didn't lose it for good… I… I don't think I could live with not being able to do my duties."

Angie held his hand in hers. "I know… But you're okay…" She smiled gently. "You're okay…"

Derek looked to her, smiling a little. "And so are you… Oh Ang." He pulled her into an embrace, holding her close. "I was so worried about you…"

Angie was surprised at his sudden action but slowly brought her arms around him, stroking his back. "Derek…"

"I was afraid I was gonna lose you again… but… I almost lost myself…" Derek closed his eyes, remembering the Virus that had taken over. "It was awful… I… I can't believe I gave in so easily… I'm sorry…"

"Shh…"

"Guess… I'm still weak…"

Angie pulled back a little, giving him a serious look. "Derek Stiles, don't you dare say that."

Derek looked at her, shocked.

Angie's look softened. "Derek… We all have moments of weakness, it's part of being human… But you are in no ways over all weak." She held his hands. "You have more strength than you think you do… You fought against the worst of bio terrorists, you fought diseases head on and you've always done all you can to do what's right… Don't let this drag you down… please… not like last time… I don't want to see you end up like you did when you lost your Healing Touch. I don't think I could handle seeing you like that again."

Derek was silent before he pulled her back into an embrace again. "Okay… I promise."

Angie hugged him back. "Good…"

"Never lose your reason to fight."

Both looked to the door way to see Thane leaning against it, a smile on his face. Derek and Angie felt heat rush to their face.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Derek asked.

"Just a few seconds… but I caught the last part… I hope you haven't forgotten that advice I gave you."

Derek shook his head. "Well… sort of. Guess I kind of forgot… Angie… just reminded me."

"In her own way." Thane said, chuckling a little. "Glad to see you up."

"Glad to be alive… What brings you here?"

Thane's smile faded as he looked to the other end of the room. "Behind you."

Derek and Angie looked to see Harmony not too far from them on one of the other beds. She had restraints on her and was currently fast asleep.

"I have matters to attend to concerning her."

"Matters…?"

Thane made his way over to Harmony, undoing the restraints and taking her into his arms.

"She's beyond saving in the state she's in… but she longs to be free from this Virus that has taken over her body." Thane's eyes narrowed. "I'm taking her to the Temple of Life."

"May we come along?" Derek asked.

"If you wish."

Derek looked to Angie who gave a nod.

"Lead the way."

"Very well."

Derek got off the bed, little shaky but Angie helped him stand tall as they followed Thane out of the room and to an entrance that lead to the Magma Caverns.

"Where ya going?"

The three looked to the side to see Gabe.

"I thought you were resting." Thane said, raising an eyebrow.

"Was, now, answer my question."

"Heading to the Temple of Life…" Thane looked to Harmony. "She needs her healing…"

"May I come?"

Thane thought over before looking to Derek and Angie.

"He won't cause any trouble." Derek said, chuckling. "Promise."

Gabe shook his head. "Come on I'm not THAT bad."

Thane chuckled. "Alright, he can come."

"Cool, let's get moving."

Thane nodded, heading down in the Magma Caverns with the three doctors right behind him. It was a long walk before they came upon the entrance to the Temple of Life. Gabe, Derek and Angie looked around, taking in all the details of the walls.

_Paintings of history… The place is named well… _Gabe thought.

He watched as Thane walked up to the altar that was at the end of the room. The back wall was completely gone, giving a view to a never ending ocean with the aurora he had seen so many times shining over it.

Thane knelt down, setting Harmony down on the alter. He looked to the skies.

"Ancestors… please… this young User is in so much pain… please… break these horrible chains of hers… give her a new life…"

Whispers could be heard in the air before a teal colored energy came around Harmony's body, lifting her up from the alter. The black marks on her face faded and her armor faded into robes. A screech was heard and two phoenixes came flying in, embracing her in their wings.

Harmony opened her eyes, the black fading to white and the yellow irises become a more amber color. She had a relieved look in her features as she looked to the two phoenixes and Thane.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Thane nodded, looking to the phoenixes.

"Treat her well…"

"We will." They answered.

The phoenixes took off with Harmony in their wings, fading from sight. Derek, Angie and Gabe came up beside Thane.

"Did… she just…?" Gabe started.

"Yes… The Virus had done so much damage there was barely anything left in her… The only way she could be free… was to pass on to a different life where the Virus couldn't come back."

Gabe lowered his head in respect.

_She did horrible things… but it wasn't her… It was that Virus in her… May the real her rest in peace… _

Derek and Angie looked to the skies where Harmony had gone.

"Thane… is this what will happen to us too?" Derek asked.

Thane lowered his head. "It's unfortunately a possibility if you're not careful or if Malus succeeds in his plans."

Gabe clenched his hands into fists. "He basically makes people sick to the point they don't remember who they are anymore just so they can do his bidding… That son of a-"

"I wouldn't be blaming him personally." Thane interjected.

Gabe gave Thane a look. "Oh really? Cause last I checked, you don't like him much either."

"I don't… but it's not the person I'm mad at… It's the Virus." Thane looked Gabe right in the eyes. "He's no different than his soldiers or Harmony, the real him is probably not even the one talking."

"It's fact."

All four of their heads snapped towards the entrance, their eyes going wide as they saw who walked in.

"JOSEPH?!" Gabe exclaimed as he looked his friend over, taking in the details of his new appearance. It wasn't armor like theirs, it was more like robes. More dressed like someone who of authority instead of a warrior.

Joseph gave a nod, looking to Thane.

Thane smiled a little. "I was hoping one day you'd be able to come back… Why now?"

"After hearing what happened with Malus I couldn't stand just sitting and doing nothing…"

"Would've been nice if it was earlier." Gabe said with a bit of irritated look. "What took ya?"

"Try rebuilding a Digitizer without blueprints and then hope it doesn't possibility distort you when you get transferred because you have no time to test it."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Drama King." He said but was smirking.

Joseph chuckled. "But I'm here now… and we do need to do something about Malus Cordis before anyone else ends up like Harmony."

"How do you figure?" Thane asked. "With all that I've seen he's not going to be easy to fight let alone even try and kill."

Joseph's eyes narrowed. "Killing is not the option I'm going with."

Gabe narrowed his own eyes. "You're nuts then."

"Maybe so… but what Thane said was right. The one who's been calling all the shots isn't Todd, it's the Virus he got from cyc-years ago. The Todd I knew before any of this went down wasn't this insane, Malus Cordis in fact is a completely different person."

Derek shuddered a little. "I think I can atest to Viruses being sentient here since I just had one in me."

Angie reached over squeezing the surgeon's hand. "And it's over…"

"So the one to blame is the Viruses…?" Thane asked.

"Well considering who Todd aligned himself with."

Thane growled. "Terra… So you don't want to kill him? What's the idea you have in mind then?"

"Todd isn't as far gone as Harmony was, there's still a possibility of removing the Virus like you did with Derek. If Malus is out, the whole thing is over since he's the head of everything."

"But that still begs the question of getting past his forces, he'll most likely be working overtime to be sure we can't even touch him."

"Well… maybe… but I don't think so, to be honest, not after what has happened."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Malus always referred to Harmony as his Crown Jewel… think about that for a moment and then think about what has happened to her now."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "He's totally defenseless."

"Partially, he can handle his own… but there's another part to what made Harmony so special."

"That so?" Gabe asked.

It clicked in Angie's head.

"Crown Jewel… He loved her, didn't he?"

"And she loved him back." Thane chimed in. "It was the reason she always followed his orders. She wanted nothing more than his affections, even if it cost her personality."

Joseph gave a nod. "I don't know much about their relationship but Malus was fond of her… very fond of her."

Derek looked to Angie, gazing at her for a moment before looking to Joseph. "Then… It's possible if he knows she's dead… He might not even want to live…"

"Todd is still in there… If this doesn't wake him up and make him start thinking about what has been going on these past years then nothing will… but if it has, we have a chance of changing everything."

Thane nodded. "We'll plan on that then… It's time this war was put to an end and we got Esanii back. We got Virxinia and Jivin on our side now."

"I heard, but Ark and Serafina will not return till Malus is gone, they still can't risk getting captured."

"Then we'll make that our objective then."

Joseph nodded. "Then let's start making plans."

* * *

><p>There was crashing heard from Malus's throne room. He panted as he looked at all the things he had broken.<p>

_It can't be true… No… Harmony… She can't…_

He let out a scream as he broke another object with his powers, shattering it entirely.

_She's dead… I can't sense her presence anymore… She's… She's…_

He fell to his knees, holding his head.

_WHAT AM I EVEN DOING ANYMORE?!_

_**Have you forgotten the big picture? Who needs her? We got bigger plans. We have a unique system we want to take control of, there's no room for something like her.**_

_But… Harmony… She…_

_**Was only useful to us when she was alive. Sure, one of our best warriors but we'll manage without her. We're the master here, it won't be long before Esanii is under our control.**_

Malus lowered his head. "I'm… I'm not sure I want that anymore… I… I don't even know why I want it now…"

Everything started passing through his head that had happened over the past years.

"There's no point… I… I only did this at first thinking power would fix everything… to make Joseph pay for all the pain he caused me… but now… looking back… I was stupid… so stupid…"

_**Pheh. Come now, power means everything here. Don't you want people to look at you and bow in respect?**_

"Not in this way… This isn't what I wanted… I probably wanted it as some point… but I wasn't thinking… I… I don't want this anymore… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

He let out a scream as he held his head, feeling pain.

_**If that's the case I'll just take full control then because I do want this, I just need your body.**_

_No… STOP!_

Malus went limp, his eyes closing for a moment before they reopened, both now black with bright blue irises.

"I should've gotten rid of you cycles ago." he said as he got up, dusting himself off. "Users, all of them are the same, too emotional and not thinking about the tasks at hand."

Malus snapped his fingers, summoning Bethany into the room.

"Bethany." he started. "Prepare the troops."

Bethany looked at him wide eyed. "But sir, a majority of our troops have turned against us, least the ones who were in the Medical Bay, and the ones we still have are recovering from battle I advise against-"

Malus looked at her with eyes that screamed blood lust. "I said… prepare the troops."

Bethany swallowed hard. _I… I can't… But… He'll kill me…_ "Sir… Please have reason-"

Malus growled. "If we don't attack now, they will. Now go before I decide to use you as target practice."

Bethany felt a chill go through her before nodding and running off. _What a creep! He's not like he was before… _

"Bethany?"

She looked to see Fletcher and Kenneth not too far from where she was, both looked worried.

… _No… I'm not sending them to die. _ She shook her head. "We need to get out of here… He's lost it… Yes he's the ruler but he's also a mad man!"

Fletcher and Kenneth looked at each other nodding. "We know… and I think we've been mad too…" Fletcher said, lowering his head. "We may not have seen what happened… But we know Harmony is dead because of what we've been doing."

"We don't want that happening to use either… or anyone for that matter." Kenneth added. "It just adds more blood to our hands… It was fun having power but now… seeing the price we've paid…"

Bethany nodded lowering her gaze. "I...I can't even remember why I wanted to fight… There was something… Someone… But I can't remember their face… I can't do this anymore…"

"I can't either… I don't remember anything anymore… I don't want to live life like this… It's not worth any of this…"

Kenneth looked around. "Let's go… He might try to kill us for leaving but we can't stay here one minute more."

Bethany nodded. "No more rallying troops, no more killing… We only take out our weapons in self defense… Deal?"

Both nodded. "Deal, let's go."

She nodded narrowing her eyes leading the way, breaking into a run. _Let's just hope he won't figure it out._

As they made their way out of the tower, they could feel energy surges.

Fletcher quickly pulled out batons, throwing them to Bethany and Kenneth.

"We need to book it, he's aware!"

They both nodded before jumping in the air, forming light cycles and taking off.

"Our best shot is the tower all those Users are gathered at." Kenneth shouted as they rode away. "Crystal Tower I think is the one."

"Best shot for what?" Fletcher asked.

"Turning things around."

Bethany nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let's just hope we make it… We're not exactly high on any deity's good list…"

"We have to try." Kenneth looked towards Crystal Tower. "Because at this rate… It's going to be more than just Esanii suffering."

"We'll all be."


End file.
